The Dusk of Time
by TheKingOfGames789
Summary: After learning of a new threat, Pikachu and Togepi go to Johto to find the mythical Celebi before a trio of thugs do. However, even with the help of Team Rumble, Pikachu will need to conquer the forces of nature to stop the ultimate evil from rising. Second installment of "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Adventures of the Pokémon Police" series; Part 1 of a Trilogy! New year new story
1. Chapter 1: Team Rumble

**Hey, I'm back! I've got PMD2 with me right here. Anyway, I'm coming across some technical problems, so there may not be very frequent updates this time around. Be patient, however, and everything good will come sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still mine.  
_**

It's been a few days since Togepi and I began our trip to Johto under the orders of our Acting Head of Council, Mewtwo. But on Day #5 the ship finally reached the Johto Port. I was relieved; I was beginning to get seasick.

"Thank goodness, we're here! I was getting a little seasick around Day #3." I said out loud. **(Thank you for repetitively proving my point.)**

We searched the whole place for any sign of the allies that Mewtwo told us about, but we didn't even know who to look for. There were all sorts of Pokemon that you couldn't find in Kanto. Finally, we came across a strange trio of bizarre Pokemon: a blue crocodile-like creature, a yellow-and-indigo mouse that looked kind of like a porcupine, and a green creature with a curved leaf sticking out of the top of her head. **(Get used to these terrible descriptions of Pokémon. I tried to make it easier for those unfamiliar with Pokémon into the series. You tell me how that worked out.)**

"Hello. You must be our contacts in Kanto. I'm Totodile, and these are my teammates, Cyndaquil and Chikorita." said the blue creature.

I had no idea who this guy was, but I had to assume that these were our allies in Johto. I decided to introduce myself and Togepi.

"Hello, I'm Pikachu and this is my friend, Togepi." I said to the strange Pokémon. **(Someone tell me, was this sentence really necessary?)**

"Do you have a Team Name?" the called Cyndaquil asked me.

"We work with Team Elite." said Togepi.

"Well, we're Team Rumble." said Chikorita.

"Team Rumble? What kind of a Team Name is that?" I asked.

"Watch it, kid. We're pretty high-raked here in the Johto Police." said Totodile.

"I'm sure you are." Togepi said. **(HAH! I don't want to spoil anything, but Togepi is awesome in this one. That's all I'm going to say.)**

"Anyway, we heard from the boss that one of you has the ability to see visions of what's happening somewhere else. I'm guessing it's _you_, beautiful." Cyndaquil said to Togepi, much to my disliking.

"Don't demine yourself, Lover Boy. I have a boyfriend." Togepi said to Cyndaquil.

"Well, we need to get to HQ ASAP." said Totodile.

I agreed with Totodile. The sooner we got to the Johto HQ, the better. Besides, my temper couldn't take much more of Cyndaquil flirting with Togepi much longer. But what I didn't know at the time was that Chikorita was trying to get my attention as well. I had absolutely no idea why, but I think everywhere I go, the female Pokemon around me seemed pretty attracted to me (with the exception of Girafarig and Arbok). **(I don't know. Girafarig was pretty sweet with you during your first meeting. And who knows what Arbok is into. Oh Arceus, what have I done?)**

We walked for a while, but soon it got dark, and we all agreed to camp at a small clearing in the woods for the night, though I later figured out that there was something fishy going on around Johto (other than Cyndaquil constantly flirting with Togepi and Chikorita flirting with me) via a dream. But this dream was rather more confusing than the one I had back in Kanto.

_"Tyranitar, let's see if we can get some information out of these Politoeds." The owl guy said to his towering sidekick._

_"You got it, Noctowl." said the one called Tyranitar._

_As the two brutes headed for what looked like a village of whatever they called Politoeds, I was now even more terrified of what these new villains were capable of.  
__

**And on that eerie note, I think that'll be it for today. Sorry if this one's a little short, but I think by the time this fic is finished, you'll be pretty satisfied with what I've got.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Massacre

**Get ready to cry. You'll be doing that a lot in this series from this point onward.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is mine.  
_**

_The villains known as Tyranitar and Noctowl approached the Politoed Village, a few of them gathered to stop them. I was probably the only one who knew it was a vain attempt, other than Tyranitar and Noctowl. Several Pollytoed tried to use Hydro Pump to push back the enemy, but Noctowl was easily able to dodge it, and Tyranitar didn't seem to take any damage at all._ **(Which is odd, because Tyranitar has a weakness to Water. YAY! The second chapter, and already we have Critical Research Failure. That's a great omen for the fic.)**

_"What the heck are these guys made of?" one of the Politoeds asked._

_"Our true strength has been enhanced by the evil powers of the Ghost Realm. We're only using 4% of our true strength!" said Tyranitar. _**(Hmmmm... Foreshadowing?)**

_The Politoeds were shocked by this. "Only 4%! That's insane!" a Politoed shouted._

_"Impressive, isn't it," said Noctowl. "It just proves the evil that awaits Johto is more terrifying than you realize."_

_"What are you talking about?" a Politoed asked. During the entire vision, I was thinking the same thing._

_"You'll see soon enough. But right now, we need some information on how to find a Pokémon named Celebi." said Tyranitar._

_"Why would a bunch of brutes like you want to find Celebi?" the Head Politoed asked._

_"We'd tell you, but it would spoil the surprise!" said Noctowl._

_"Shall I kill the rest of them, Noctowl?" a familiar voice asked._

_"Not until we get some information out of these fools, Ursaring." Noctowl said to the unseen voice._

_"C'mon, it's obvious that they're not going to spill the beans, so why don't we just obliterate them already?" said the voice whom I assumed was Ursaring._

_"Wait! We don't know the answer, but there may be someone else who does." The Head Politoed said to Noctowl._

_"Keep talking." said Tyranitar._

_"We have a Village Elder; he might be able to tell you what you want." The Head Politoed said to the ruthless henchmen._

_"Tell us, where is this Village Elder?" Ursaring's voice said._

_"At the center of town, just promise you won't harm anyone!" the Head Politoed said._

_"We promise." said Noctowl._

_The Head Politoed nervously led Noctowl and Tyranitar to the center of the village. Once there, they found a large hut, which I assumed was the home of the Politoed Village Elder. They entered the hut, but found out that it was empty._

_"Is this supposed to be you Politoed's idea of a joke?" Tyranitar asked a little angrily._

_"No, I swear, he was here a second ago." said the Head Politoed._

_"Hey, guys! I found him." said Ursaring's voice, who turned out to be the bear guy from one of my previous dreams._

_"I found him trying to run out of town." Ursaring said as he entered the room while holding a very old Politoed by the neck._

_"Let him go, Ursaring. We need him alive so we can find Celebi." said Noctowl._

_"Good point." Ursaring said as he dropped the Village Elder._

_"What do you want with me?" the Elder said wearily._

_"We need you to tell us everything you know about the whereabouts of Celebi." said Tyranitar._

_"I'll never tell you anything. I sense a special aura within you. Yours is telling me about an unspeakable evil influencing you and your friends. If I tell you, it could very well mean the end of Johto." The Elder said to Tyranitar._

_"Fine. If that's the way you want to play, we'll just have to kill everyone in the village." said Ursaring._

_"YOU WOULDN'T!" the Elder and Head Politoed said in unison in a surprised tone at what Ursaring said._

_"We would." said Noctowl._

_"But you promised you wouldn't harm anyone in the village if I took you to the Village Elder!" said the Head Politoed._

_"Yes, but the Elder refuses to tell us anything without proper persuasion," said Noctowl. "That, and I had my talons crossed when I made the promise."_

_"You're insane!" the Elder shouted._

_"I'm not insane, just evil." said Tyranitar, who exited the hut and began to charge up a Hyper Beam, much to the Head Politoed and the Elder's horror._

_"Now, tell us how to find Celebi, or Tyranitar will help himself to some target practice." said Noctowl._

_"Fine, I'll tell you," said the Elder. "You have to find a very deep forest filled with Grass Pokémon. Then, you have to cause some sort of calamity that will bring Celebi to the forest to stop you."_ **(That's mighty original of you. I bet nobody would've guessed this.)**

_"We have what we need, Tyranitar. You can diminish the Hyper Beam, now." Ursaring said to Tyranitar, who cancelled his own Hyper Beam._

_"Good-bye, Politoeds. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." said Noctowl._

_"Though it was a shame I didn't get to crush something," said Ursaring. "Wait, how about the Elder?"_

_Ursaring charged up what looked like a Hammer Arm and attacked the Politoed Village Elder with a fatal result. The Elder collapsed from the death blow sent by Ursaring._

_"Ursaring! We still needed him to tell us where Celebi's Forest is!" Noctowl shouted at Ursaring._

_"His time was near anyway. It was just a matter of time before he passed on. I did him a favor."_

_The Head Politoed was both horrified and outraged at the sight of the Elder's lifeless body. "I have to find someone who can help me stop those brutes from destroying Johto, and avenge the death of the Elder." The Head Politoed said to himself._

I woke up from my dream at the sound of someone screaming at the top of their lungs, and I recognized the voice as Togepi's scream.

"Pikachu, help me! I'm being attacked!" Togepi shouted.

"Hold on, Togepi! I'm coming!" I shouted. It wasn't original, but it was the best thing I could say in a situation like this. The only problem was that I had no idea where she was, but I had a hunch it wasn't good.  
_

**If you guys already despise this fic's cast of thugs, I won't blame you. Believe me, though; IT WILL GET WORSE!**

**But, on that rather somber note, Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Web of Trouble

I ran in the direction of Togepi's terrified voice, and found that my hunch was correct: Togepi had accidentally gotten caught in a web full of Spinarak who were about to poison her!

"Oh snap! This is not good!" I shouted out loud, which attracted the Spinaraks' attention. **(****_Aw Snap! Aw Snap! Come to Our Macaroni Party and We'll Take a Nap_****. Hehe, I couldn't help myself.)**

"KILL HIM!" one of the Spinarak shouted.

I ran from the deadly Spinarak until I decided to fight back with a few of my ace abilities. I used Double Team, and several clones surrounded the Spinarak. I ordered them to use Thunderbolt on the them; it did an incredible amount of damage to each of them, and gave me and my clones the opportunity to save Togepi from the other three Spinarak. **(Well, Spinarak are not known for great Special Defense...)**

The clones and I arrived back to the giant web, only to find that one of the Spinarak had bitten her, which ticked me off. The others arrived, and I noticed Cyndaquil gasped in horror. I felt the same; after all, Togepi _was_ kind of my girlfriend. **(****_Kind of_****? Are we back to that "semi-crush" BS again?)**

"We have to do something." said Totodile.

"I agree." I said, right before I released a fierce Thunderbolt.

The Thunderbolt hurt two of the Spinarak pretty bad, but the Head Spinarak began to do the one thing I hated (at least with the bad guys): he began to evolve.

Spinarak grew, changed from green and red-striped to red and green-striped, and became much more frightening by the second. Then I heard Chikorita squeal in terror.

"ARIADOS! The most terrifying Bug Pokemon in Johto!" Chikorita shouted. **(Um...Yeah, you can tell who didn't know about stats at the time of writing this...)**

"Yes, and now I'm going to poison you, and you will die within the hour!" Ariados shouted as he attacked us with Poison Sting. We dodged every last one of the Poison Stings, but Cyndaquil wasn't so lucky. He collapsed from the deadly poison **("Deadly poison" my foot. You ****_know_**** at this point I didn't know about Toxic)**, and I knew that he didn't have much time left, which apparently was much to Totodile's anger.

"Let me guess, Cyndaquil is your best friend." I asked Totadile.

"Correct. **(Is Pikachu good at guessing, or what? Okay, I'm going to try not to ruin this scene for those who actually find it heartrending.)** And if that Ariados thinks that he can poison my friends and get away with it, then he has another thing coming!" Totodile said as he began to glow himself. At that moment, I knew this was the chance to kick Ariados's spinnerets into next week.

Totodile got taller, his snout became a little shorter, but the spikes on his back grew longer, and I knew at that moment that he had become a true fighter.

"I am Croconaw, and Ariados, you're going down!" Croconaw shouted at a frightened Ariados.

"I'm detecting a pattern here." I said out loud, remembering how my friend, Charmander, evolved at the sight of his crush, Girafarig, on the verge of death at the hands of Gengar, leader of the Ghost Pokémon.

While Croconaw fought Ariados, I asked Chikorita if she knew how to cure poison effects.

"I can, but you have to help me get Togepi and Cynndaquil together." That proved that she had no idea that I liked Togepi (as in _like_-like). **(You can tell this is going to get really groan-worthy later on. Ugh, I personally do not like this sub-plot.)**

"Eh, about that." I said nervously, only praying that the reaction wasn't what I thought.

"You and Togepi are dating, aren't you?" Chikorita asked me.

"Yeah, kind of." **(Oh my Arceus, this is so annoying!)**

"Well, _that_ figures."

"Are you going to save Togepi and Cyndaquil, or not?" I asked Chikorita.

"Fine, I'll do it." Chikorita said as she walked over to Cyndaquil and gave him the antidote. Then she did the same to Togepi, but I had a feeling that even though Togepi was her temporary teammate, I bet Chikorita was plotting something against her. **(Ugh, even I'm starting to hate on Chikorita, and it's MY fault she's like this.)**

While Chikorita was healing Togepi and Cyndaquil back to health, I watched Croconaw pound Ariados into the ground. He launched all sorts of attacks at Ariados, from Bite to Hydro Pump.

"You are one tough cookie, Croconaw." said Ariados.

"And you're about to be crushed, as revenge for trying to kill my best friend." said Croconaw.

"No, you don't want to do that, right?"

"You'd be surprised at how short my temper is."

As much as I wanted to watch Croconaw squish Ariados like the Bug Pokémon he was, I knew he had to stop this before he went too far.

"Uh, Croconaw, I know you want to kill this guy, but you really shouldn't. Trust me; Charmander was in the same situation when Gengar almost killed his girlfriend, Girafarig." I told him, trying my best to talk him out of killing Ariados. It was only after a few moments of dead silence (even from Ariados).

"You're right." I heard Croconaw say (which was much to my surprise).

"I know I'm right…..wait, I'm right?" I asked (it had taken a moment for me to realize that I was right about that). **(Heh, I actually like that about this chapter.)**

"I'm a top member of the Pokemon Police and member of the Johto Elite Council, not a cold-blooded killer."

"In that case, I suggest you chuck that guy as far as you can." I said, thinking how funny that would look.

"My thoughts exactly." said Croconaw, who threw Ariados so far, I couldn't see where he landed.

"Bravo, Brava! I have to say, that was some way to fight an Ariados." said a strange voice. I turned around to find a weird Pokémon that looked like a Ghost Pokémon.

"Who are you?" Croconaw asked the strange Pokémon.

"My name is Dusknoir, and I have a bit of a proposition for you." The strange Pokémon said.  
_

**As promised, a summary:**

*** Team Rumble fight Ariados**

*** Totodile evolves into Croconaw**

*** I flanderize Chikorita before I even give her the chance to be an interesting character.**

*** The group meets a mysterious Ghost-Type Pokémon.**

**I am absolutely no fan of this chapter. Almost a rehash of PMD1 Ch. 4 it may be, but this Chapter is WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY worse. It doesn't help that I personally consider this fic to be my least favorite in the series. Oh well; I'll continue anyway because this fic is vital to the overarching plot...**

**...Sorry, I've said enough already.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Mission

**THIS IS MY THIRD TIME HAVING TO RE-TYPE THIS! IF THIS ATTEMPT FAILS, I'M GOING TO SCREAM!**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

"So what do you want us for?" Chikorita asked Dusknoir.

"There is an evil trio out to destroy all of Johto: Tyranitar, Noctowl, and Ursaring." said Dusknoir. This was no surprise to me, nor were Croconaw and Chikorita faintly interested. "They want to steal the powers of all of Johto's Legendary Pokemon so they can make themselves the Supreme Rulers of Johto." THAT'S what got them interested.

"But why should we believe Dusknoir?" Croconaw asked. "He's a Ghost Pokemon." **(Um...if that came off as racist to anybody, I deeply and sincerely apologize. Remember, racism is wrong.)**

"Because I've been hunting them down for three months." Dusknoir said, while showing us a Police Detective Badge.

"So you work for Wigglytuff?" I asked Dusknoir.

"Not necessarily; I came here all the way from Sinnoh. Back there, Chatot is the boss." **(CHATOT IS THE LEADER OF THE SINNOH POLICE! I can't really figure out if that's good or bad.)**

"Wow, so you must be really strong." Croconaw said, rather impressed at how high-ranked Dusknoir was.

"I am the top lieutenant at Sinnoh HQ." said Dusknoir.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but in Kanto, I'm pretty high-ranked myself." I said to Dusknoir.

"Congratulations." he said sarcastically. **(Heh, he's funny. I like him.)** "Now, I need you and your unconscious friends to find and defeat these rogues from disturbing the natural order of time and destroy all life as we know it."

"Hey, if I saved the world from Mewtwo, I can handle these new evil guys, right?" I asked everyone, who were kind of confused. **(Oh, I forgot to mention: This fic contains spoilers for "The Wrath of Mewtwo". If you haven't read that fic for whatever crazy reason, STOP READING AND GO READ THAT ONE FIRST! But be sure to come back here when you're done :D) **"About a month before I came to Johto, Togepi, Team Elite, and I fought an evil, psychotic killer named Mewtwo, who wanted to become the strongest Pokémon in the world so he could overthrow the Pokémon World." I explained to my friends.

"Oh!" everyone said in unison.

"So, what do we have to beat into next week?" I asked. **(*chuckles to myself* I forgot the hilarious terminology used in this fic. I think I might surprise myself this time around.)**

"Well, I assume that Ariados was an assassin hired by Tyranitar, Noctowl, and Ursaring to try and kill all of you so you guys wouldn't get in their way," said Dusknoir. "So I assume there are more out there, just waiting to strike." **(You do a lot of assuming, Dusknoir. How dare you call yourself a detective! Hmmm...)**

"I think I might know one of the assassins. He goes by the name Meowth. He was hired by Mewtwo to help him take over the world; I have very good reason to believe that Meowth is involved in some way."

"Good. So all you have to do is find this Meowth person and get him to tell you what they're up to, stop those three monsters, and basically save Johto." said Dusknoir.

"Good, but we may need to wait until Togepi and Cyndaquil are completely healed." said Croconaw.

"Or we could just take Cyndaquil and leave Togepi hear on her own." said Chikorita. **(I really have to blame myself for this atrocity: all I wanted was to add spice to an already established romantic sub-plot; what I got was a waste of a character.)**

"Chikorita, like it or not, we have to treat Togepi as our own teammate, at least until this adventure is over." said Croconaw.

"Fine, but as soon as this mission is over, I'm tossing her off the edge of a cliff." Chikorita said which resulted in her getting a dirty look from me, which she understood very well. **(WHY? Why did I do this to you, Chikorita? You did not deserve this kind of flanderization!)**

"Yes well, good luck anyway." Dusknoir said as he floated away from the camp.

"By the way, when will those two wake up?" I asked Chikorita.

"They'll wake up in the morning, good as new." she said, which had me wondering about if she was telling the truth.

"You better be telling the truth." I warned her.

"Trust me, when it comes to the safety of others, I don't kid around." said Chikorita. **(At least 13-year-old me had the decency to give her honesty. I'll give myself that merit.)**  
_

I had gotten back in my sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep, and for the first time in a while, I didn't have a single vision. Not one vision of anything. Okay, maybe there was one.

_Noctowl was talking to someone who seemed to be more evil than Mewtwo (as if that was even possible)._ **(Hey, Mewtwo was more misguided than evil...He was also an extremist, but he learned his lesson...sort of.)**_ He seemed pleased with something. Then I remembered something: Tyranitar kept talking about someone he and Ursaring called 'the boss'. Even Noctowl said he was serving someone with 'the Power of the Dark Realm' as he called it._

_"Master, we have found out how to find Celebi. Soon all the power in Johto will be yours." said Noctowl._

_'Yours'? Were Noctowl, Ursaring, and Tyranitar just pawns in a much bigger game? If so, then it seems that we have a much bigger problem on our hands.  
__

**I don't know what was worse about this chapter: Chikorita's horrible characterization, Pikachu's narrative in his dream sequence, or the fact that this is my third re-write this evening. **

**T'S PAST MIDNIGHT RIGHT NOW! I'M TIRED AND I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, AND GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	5. Chapter 5: Backstory

**Initially, I wanted to just skip some filler chapters and get straight to the point, but then I remembered ****_this_**** particular chapter, which is ****_absolutely_****_CRITICAL_********to the plot. So here you have it.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my still my OC.  
_**

The next morning, we told Togepi and Cyndaquil about Dusknoir and the evil trio he was trying to capture. I had just gotten to the part where he said he needed our help, when Cyndaquil brought up something important.

"How exactly are we supposed to find them?" he asked me. **(I how come nobody thought of that when Dusknoir was still there? Ugh, such idiots the protagonists are!)**

"In my dream, they had just destroyed a Pollitoed Village, and then they met up with some hidden Pokémon that I couldn't see in a cave not too far from here." I told him. For my own security issues, I've told everyone here that any mention of my clairvoyance would result in a Thunderbolt to the face. **(Um, that's oddly sociopathic of you, Pikachu. I'm glad the plot is on your side.)** I figured that the less people who know about my abnormalities, the better.

"But they have to be moving somewhere else by now." Togepi said, which I agreed with, but then remembered something.

"They want to find Celebi." I finally said. Dead silence followed for about five minutes.

"Celebi?" Cynndaquil asked me.

"Yeah, Dusknoir said that Noctowl and the others were looking for Celebi so they could use him to travel through time and become the Kings of Johto." said Croconaw. **(Did Dusknoir actually say that the trio wanted to become "The Kings of Johto"? I honestly don't remember. That doesn't sound like something I would write twice.)**

I looked at Togepi, who seemed to know something. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I know how to find Celebi." Togepi admitted, which was a little surprising to all of us.

"How do you know how to find Celebi?" I asked her.

"I used to live in Johto. My mother used to tell me stories about Celebi when I was young." Togepi said with a few tears in her eye, which nobody seemed to notice but me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm just saddened by bad memories of my families past." **(Hoo boy. Here comes the critical plot point I warned you about.)**

"What kind of memories?" Chikorita asked her.

"I don't like to talk about it."

"You can tell us," I said, but looked at Croconaw, who was eying a 'very suspicious-looking Venonat' outside the tent. "Well, most of us." **(Okay, I'll admit that little side-gag was a little humorous.)**

Togepi sighed, and more silence followed. After about thirty seconds, I began to feel like I stepped into uncharted territory; if Togepi didn't want to talk about her history then she didn't have to. Just before I could tell her she had a choice, she had already started speaking.

_"I was hanging around our home with my brother, who always gets himself into trouble. My parents were out trying to find us a decent meal (we were kind of poor back then). But while they were gone, someone attacked us. He said he was looking for something important. I told him there was nothing here that he needed, but he ignored me and trashed the place. It wasn't long before our parents arrived. They tried to stop him, but then three other guys showed up and eliminated them both. My brother and I were horrified at the sight of both of our parents dead, but then the boss opened up what looked like a small vortex and it sucked my brother in. Scared half to death, I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, luckily, that's where I met up with Girafarig." _**(...Dang.)**

"Hold up. Do you mean to tell me that Girafarig is from Johto, too?" I asked her.

"Yes. And there's more."

_"One day, Girafarig and I got in a bit of a jam (being caught in a Spinarak Web, like last night), but were saved by Jigglypuff, who apparently was out on one of his little crusades."_

"Oh, so that's why you cried like a baby when we found you in that web." said Chikorita. **(Why must Chikorita be such a whiney derogative term for a female dog in a time like this? I hate myself for making her such a horrible character.)**

"He said we could come back to Kanto with him and join his organization to keep the peace throughout all of Kanto, and three months later, I met you and Team Elite." Togepi said as she finished her story, which brought a few tears to Chikorita's eyes. **(Okay, so she feels empathy. That's another good trait my past self gave her. Great!...I think.) **"The part about your parents' deaths was sad!" Chikorita cried. **(NO FREAKIN' DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She's back on the hit list. I'm sorry, but you went from being insensitive to pointing out the obvious.)**

"And the worst part is I still have nightmares about that same day every time I close my eyes." Togepi said, while starting to cry, but I thought about her story and realized something.

"You know what, I think Noctowl, Tyranitar, and Ursaring killed your parents." I said, realizing that the possibility was rather high.

"What makes you say that?" Cyndaquil asked.

"It's just a hunch, but I think that if we find those guys, we find the answers to this little puzzle."  
_

**This chapter was both really sad and incredibly stupid at the same time. Oh well, at least we're getting to the actual plot, so that's good...I still think I could've done better with Chikorita's character**.

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gaining Allies

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday; the Golden Globes were on and I had to go to bed by the time they ended. So, I have to get this done in under an hour, or else you guys won't get this chapter till the next day. So...here I go.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

A few hours later, we officially began our supposedly short journey to find Noctowl, Tyranitar, and Ursaring, when we were confronted by a mean-looking beetle-like Pokémon. **(Wow! In a chapter called "Gaining Allies", this was still surprisingly quick.)**

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked us.

"We were just trying to find these three guys that are causing a little bit of troublr in Johto." I told him.

"It was a rhetorical question; I don't really care where you're going. All I know is that you're wandering through Heracross's turf. Nobody trespasses on my turf, so scram before I have to get a little rough with you." The bug warned us, but Croconaw stepped in, most likely to try and make peace with him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Heracross. But we need to get through here so we can stop an evil trio from taking over all of Johto." Croconaw said right before Heracross used Brick Break on his face. **(HAH! Try to imagine that in your heads! It's just as hilarious as it sounds!)**

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Croconaw said while rubbing the part of the face he was hit at.

"Like I said, messing with Heracross's turf just proves you're a glutton for trouble." said Heracross.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me with no choice. I'm going to have to fight you." Cyndaquil said, which surprised me, because I kind of expected Croconaw to step in.

"You, the tiny porcupine, fight me? Hah! Yeah right." said Heracross. **(He may sound rude, but I like Heracross A LOT more than the Cyndaquil line (that being said, I still highly recommend choosing Cyndaquil at the beginning of ****_Gold/Silver/Crystal/HG/SS_****), I think I'll let this one slide.)**

"If that is what it takes." He said, no doubt trying to impress Togepi, and failing. **(Oh well, at least Cyndaquil has a better character than Chikorita. Hoo boy, I'm never going to let that go.)**

"This should be interesting, and painful." Chikorita said, obviously not caring for her teammate's safety again (and I assure you, it won't be the last). **(That's a lie. I'm saying nothing else. Also, derogative term for female dog.)**

"Prepare for a world of pain, Cyndaquil." said Heracross (Cyndaquil didn't need to introduce himself; after all, he, Chikorita, and Croconaw are the top squadron in the Johto Pokémon Police). **(And literally EVERYONE WHO HAD A GAMEBOY COLOR IN THE LATE '90'S-EARLY 2000'S!)**

Cyndaquil sent out a few Flamethrowers at Heracross, but missed (that's a big duh, because Heracross can fly). **(Also a lie. Heracross can't learn Fly. Ever.)** Heracross attacked Cyndaquil with Slash; Cyndaquil dodged due to its rather incredible speed. **(At least THAT part is true.)**Cyndaquil then attacked with a move I was unfamiliar with, but would later learn was called "Flame Wheel." Flame Wheel hit Heracross with soft force, but the damage was done, and Heracross seemed weak against the attack. **(I hope it was a critical hit, because Cyndaquil is more Spec. Atk than Physical Attack.) **Heracross was weak and tired, which gave Cyndaquil the opportunity to finish him off. However, Heracross recovered quickly, and hit CYndaquil with a dangerous Fury Attack. **(Did it hit all five times, because otherwise it wouldn't be very dangerous.)**

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Cyndaquil cried out in pain. **(Whoa, Cyndaquil! Watch your language! There's a chance kids might be reading this! o_o d)**

"Now, you see what happens when you mess with Heracross." Heracross said, gloating over his victory.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, WE WEREN'T TRYING TO TRESPASS ON YOUR TERRITORY, WE JUST WANT TO STOP NOCTOWL AND HIS FRIENDS, TYRANITAR AND URSARING FROM TAKING OVER JOHTO!" Croconaw shouted at Heracross.

"Wait, did you just say Noctowl, Tyranitar, and Ursaring?" Heracross asked us. **(Mother of all mood-swings!)**

"Yes, that's what we've been trying to tell you!" I shouted at him.

"Well then, I'd like to join you." Heracross said which took us all by surprise. **(...Heracross, you're awesome, but you have some priority issues.)**

"Why would you want to join us 'trespassers'?" I air quoted. **(CHALLENGE TIME!: Imagine Pikachu air quoting something, and try not to think it is cute and/or hilarious!)**

"I've got my own score to settle with Tyranitar." Heracross said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He and his gang came wandering around my turf, and after they said something about this jungle having absolutely nothing of value to them, Noctowl had Tyranitar wreck the whole place_._"

"Well, it seems that the forest indeed doesn't have Celebi, or we might have noticed him. Well, I guess since we may need all the help we can get, welcome to the team." said Croconaw.

It didn't look like Chikorita took the news very well. **(Why? Why would she not like a new team member? She should know that they would need help! Is she upset that someone didn't get beat up?...Oh no, now someone on TV Tropes is going to make a theory on some WMG page (assuming this series gets recognized by the Tropers themselves.))  
_**

We continued to travel through Johto to try and find Noctowl, Tyranitar, and Ursaring. We then noticed there was some strange commotion coming from the other side of the forest. Heracross, Togepi, and I agreed that we should check it out. When we got there, we saw that it was a bunch of Gloom being attacked by an Electric Pokémon bully.

"WOOHOO! Oh yeah, how do you like _them_ apples!" the Pokémon shouted as he punched, kicked, and tossed the Gloom all over the place.

"This Elekid guy seems to enjoy destruction. Why?" Heracross asked us.

"That's kind of the way jerky Pokémon are, sometimes." Togepi said.

"That or they're just being complete idiots." I muttered, causing both Togepi and Heracross to laugh. **(It wasn't really that funny.)**

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" we heard Elekid shout at us. "Because if you're laughing at me, then you're all going down, hard!"

"Believe us when we say we're not laughing at you, we don't even know what and what not to laugh at that involves you." I explained.

"A likely story, prepare to get smashed into the ground!" Elekid shouted at me. **(I'm just shoehorning fights into this chapter, aren't I?)**

"It's one fight to another, these days." I muttered under my breath. **(See? That's EXACTLY what I'm talking about!)**

Elekid ran at me and used Brick Break, but I dodged it by using Quick Attack. He seemed angry at this and used a Super-Charged Thunder to try and shock me, but since Electric Attacks barely have any effect on Electric Pokémon, I took very little damage. **(STAB Thunder did little dmage to a Lv. 25 Pikachu? It's more likely to miss than for THAT to happen!)**

"It seems that the only moves we can use to attack each other are Quick Attack and Brick Break." I said to Elekid.

"This ticks me off!" Elekid shouted.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't have been tormenting these defenseless Gloom!" Togepi shouted.

"Defenseless?" Elekid said, somewhat confused. "You didn't see what happened before you got here. Those Gloom ambushed me while I was travelling through the forest. _I_ was the one defending _myself_!"

"Wow! What a misunderstanding!" Heracross said once Elekid finished his story. **(This just goes to show you: Don't believe everything you see. I think we can all learn a thing or two from these poorly-written characters.)**

"Well, then you can get back to beating them up now." I said to Elekid. **(What a great message I'm sending to the children of today.)**

"Actually, we have other plans." said the Head Gloom, who, along with the remaining Gloom, continued to attack us.

"These guys just don't quit." Elekid said to himself.

"Well, why don't we team up and take care of these guys." I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." said Heracross. **(Yay! More fighting! :( It was just all violence with me back in the day, wasn't it?)**

The four of us then joined forces to fight off the attacking Gloom, and we eventually won, but after all that, Elekid continued to journey alone. **(Psych! No time to write the fight!)**

"Are you sure you don't want to come along with me and my friends? We make a pretty good team." I asked him.

"I wish I could, but I have more important businesses to take care of." said Elekid.

"More important than saving all life in Johto?" Togepi asked.

"I want to evolve so I can learn Thunder Punch and fight Noctowl." He answered.

"You want to challenge Noctowl?" Heracross asked.

"Yes. If you take out Noctowl, Tyranitar and Ursaring will be so scared at Noctowl being defeated, that they'll scatter all over Johto and never bother anyone else again."

"You really think so?" I asked him.

"I know so," he said before he walked away. "But I like you're fighting style, Pikachu. We should battle again sometime."

"I'll be waiting." I said, but then I thought, '_How did he know my name?'_ **(Dude, you're world famous for beating a mass murdering crime lord. PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW ARE GOING TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!)**

Heracross, Togepi and I met back up with Croconaw, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita, who were beginning to get worried about us.

"What happened back there?" Croconaw asked me.

"We ran into a little problem involving an Elekid and a bunch of mischievous Gloom.

"Well, at least we can get back on the road again." said Cyndaquil. **(****_On the road again/Can't wait to get on the road again_****. I'm sorry, I had to. That song I'm referencing belongs to Willie Nelson, by the way.)  
_**

We were getting a little tired of searching for the evil trio, when we heard someone shouting something.

"Help! I found an unconscious Politoed!" the cry for help gave me a suspicion and I couldn't help but to try and find the voice. I ended up finding a strange, tree-like Rock Pokémon standing next to an unconscious Politoed, just like he said. **(And they don't find this the least bit suspicious?)**

"I heard someone call for help. Was it you?" I asked the Pokémon.

"Yes. My name is Sudowoodo." the Pokémon answered. **(Best. Pokémon name. EVAH!)**

"Okay, but what exactly do you want me to do with this guy?" I asked him.

"Are you telling me you don't have any medical experience at all?" Sudowoodo asked me.

"No, but I have some friends who do. They should be here in about ten seconds." I said, and in exactly ten seconds, my friends showed up, obviously impressing Sudowoodo. **(Great timing!)**

"So this is where the screams were coming from." Croconaw said, half sarcastically, half trying to humiliate him. **(For what reason? Everyone's being a jerk in this chapter for no reason whatsoever!)**

"Hey, I have no idea what to do, but this guy here says you can help me and this Politoed guy." Sudowoodo argued.

"Well, this looks like it's time for Chikorita to have her own protégé." Togepi teased, which Chikorita didn't like very well. **(Hey, learn to recognize a compliment, even from you're "rival".)**

"Fine, I'll teach you how to be a Pokemon medic." Chikorita finally agreed. **(Derogative term for a female dog.)**

We set up camp nearby and put up a tent so the unconscious Politoed could rest. But I had to admit, there was something about that Politoed that seemed a little familiar. In fact, he reminded me of the Head Politoed from the Politoed Village. I knew I had to tell someone about the Politoed in my vision soon, and who else to tell then the only two people on this team I know I can trust: Togepi and Croconaw. **(So far, the two friendliest characters in the story (except for Croconaw's little "moment" a few moments ago, of course.))**

"Hey, can I tell the two of you guys something?" I asked them when I caught them standing next to each other (coincidentally, I assure you). **(Oh shut up, we don't need any more fan-theories for this series.)**

"It depends, what do you want to tell us?" Croconaw asked me, rather suspiciously.

"It involves the Politoed that Sudowoodo found." I told them.

"What exactly do you know about this guy?" Togepi asked.

"That guy reminds me of the Head of a Politoed Village that Noctowl, Tyranitar, and Ursaring attacked." I told them.

"So you think this Politoed is the same one that survived his village's destruction?" Togepi asked me.

"I never even said the village was destroyed, I just said Noctowl and his goons attacked it. What was destroyed was the Village Elder who tried to stop himself from telling Noctowl the location of Celebi, until Tyranitar threatened to kill everyone in the village, which ended in the Elder spilling the beans, and soon afterward costing the Elder his life."

"So if this _is_ the same Politoed, he's obviously gonna have a grudge against Ursaring, after what he did to the Village Elder." said Croconaw.

"The only way we can get any answers from him, though, is if we interrogate him, and being Pokémon Police Lieutenants, we aren't allowed to do that unauthorized." Togepi pointed out. **(That's SO not how the law works.)**

"We wouldn't be the good guys if we didn't try." I said which collected a few giggles from Togepi, which is something I've been able to do very easily lately. So, we drew sticks to see which one of us would talk to him about the attack on the village (and guess who ended up with the shortest stick). This just goes to show you that I have the worst luck out of all the good guys in the Pokémon World. **(THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! a LV. 25 PIKACHU COULD NEVER BEAT MEWTWO WITHOUT A LOT OF LUCK ON ITS SIDE!)**

I have to say, though. With all these new villains showing up, one after the other, and some mysterious Shady Pokémon behind it all, I'm just glad I've got back-up to help me out along the way.  
_

**Ugh! I'm glad this chapter is over. Now we can get to where people aren't such jerks anymore (and only six chapters in? NEW RECORD!)**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ditto

**Warning: This chapter and the next are mostly filler chapters that only serve to squeeze in a couple of sub-standard fights with Pokémon not shown off in Kanto. I will try my hardest to upload both chapters tonight so you only have to suffer for one additional night, instead of the rest of the week. You may now thank me.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

A few hours later, **(second chapter in a row with the same intro! Yay for repetition!)** Chikorita finished teaching Sudowoodo his studies, and the Politoed woke up. The thing nobody suspects is that I injected a truth serum I swiped from Chikorita when she (and anyone else) wasn't looking. Now, when Togepi and Croconaw asked him about his past, he won't have any choice but to tell the truth. **(That's rather sleazy of you, Pikachu. Wait, how exactly did you inject the serum into Politoed? Oh ARCEUS why do I keep doing this to myself! DX)**

But for some time, I've had the feeling that my friends and I were being watched. I searched the area, but it seems that whatever was watching us had moved. Thinking that nothing was wrong was a mistake, as I quickly learned.

I soon heard a few rustles in the bushes near the camp, only to find it was another Pikachu, but with the same facial features that I had! **(DUDE, ALL MALE PIKACHU LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME! Sure, there was Ritchie's Pikachu Sparky that had a tuft of hair on his forehead, but that's the anime; this is Pokémon Mystery Dungeon! COMPLETELY DIFFERENT CONTINUITY!)**

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." I said to myself.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." the other Pikachu said, but in my exact voice! **(Oh I can tell this is going to get annoying.)**

"Are you mocking me?" I asked the other Pikachu.

"Are _you_ mocking _me_?" it asked. **(I was right.)**

"Okay, this is getting annoying!" we both said in unison (at least it was better than being mocked by a mysterious double). **(Both of you just SHUT UP!)**

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" I heard Togepi shout.

"Um, you guys might want to come see this!" I shouted.

"Don't say anything, or I'll wipe everyone out." the other Pikachu muttered, rather coldly. **(Uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Wut?)**

The others arrived at the scene, and were confused to see two of me, which I'm pretty sure Chikorita and Togepi were thinking 'N_ow how do we decide who gets who?_'

"Am I seeing double?" Cyndaquil asked.

"No, this is a completely different me!" I tried to explain, but the other Pikachu shouted it as well. **(At least Past!Me didn't re-type it.)**

"Okay, this is just plain confusing! Which one is the real Pikachu?" Croconaw asked.

"I am!" the other Pikachu and I shouted in unison. **(Okay, this is just annoying all round now.)**

"Well you can't _both_ be Pikachu; one of you has to be the real Pikachu _I_ know." said Togepi.

"Okay then, why don't _you_ investigate the situation, Togepi," Chikorita suggested. "Go see which one of these Pikachus is the real one." **(Derogative term for a female dog.)**

"Okay, I will." Togepi said as she walked right in front of us.

"Okay, the real Pikachu would know all about the good times we had with Team Elite. So I'll ask a few questions that only the _real_ Pikachu would know about." she said while getting out a small clipboard and pen.

_Where did she get the clipboard?_ I thought. **(I was about to say that! Now I know me and Pikachu are in sync!)**

"Okay, Question #1: Who had a crush on Girafarig?" Togepi asked.

"Charizard!" we both answered in unison, which surprised both me and Togepi.

"Correct. This may be harder than I thought," Togepi said to herself. "Question #2: Who were Mewtwo's henchmen?"

I struggled to remember the names of Mewtwo's former henchmen, then a thought hit me, and I remembered it in a flash.

"They were Dragonite, the Head Beedrill, Magmar, Nidoking, Aerodactyl, and Tentacruel." I answered quickly, and to my surprise, the other Pikachu knew it too. **(I'm so glad I don't have to re-type all of this.)**

"Correct," Togepi said. "Who did Mewtwo want to destroy so he could rule the Pokémon World?"

"It was Mew." We said in unison. **(That one was really obvious.)**

"Okay, this is starting to get annoying." Chikorita pointed out, but then I noticed another problem: there were two Chikoritas! **(NO! I already have to deal with one wasted character! I don't need a double!)**

"Uh, which one is the real Chikorita?" Cyndaquil asked.

"We should just give up the charade, already." the other Pikachu said, who started to glow, and re-shape itself into a little purple blob.

"It's a Ditto!" I shouted.

"A what?" Croconaw asked me.

"A Ditto. In Kanto, these guys are famous for causing trouble by transforming into whatever they see." I explained.

"Noctowl hired us to try and confuse you into thinking _we_ were the real _you_." the Ditto said.

"Us?" Cynndaquil asked. "What do you mean 'Us'?" **(Isn't it obvious! These people are IDIOTS!)**

"That other Chikorita is my sister." said the Ditto. Then the other Chikorita transformed into a lighter-colored, somewhat more feminine Ditto. **(Hey, I thought Ditto were genderless! PLOT HOLE!)**

"We were supposed to get you to destroy each other until there was one left, then we'd team up and get rid of whomever was left." said Pink Ditto. **(That...sounds oddly efficient. Why don't shape-shifting characters use this tactic more often?)**

"Wait, Noctowl hired you?" I asked. Noctowl and his goons must have known we were coming.

"Yes, but now I think we should finish the job. Don't you agree, brother?" Pink Ditto asked.

"Yes, sister." Purple Ditto answered.

The two Ditto both transformed into Croconaw (I guess to them, he seemed stronger than all of us, considering he was the only one who's evolved). They both shot a Hydro-Pump at us (particularly Cyndaquil). Purple Ditto Croconaw attacked Croconaw, Cyndaquil, and Heracross, while Pink Ditto Croconaw attacked Togepi, Chikorita, Sudowoodo, and me. **(To tell you the truth, on paper it would seem like our heroes would be screwed. Just wait for it.)**

I shot Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt at Pink Ditto Croconaw, but somehow, she was able do dodge every one of them. This made me a little angry, but then I remembered Chikorita could fight Water-Pokémon with ease. **(SO CAN YOU! IN FACT, ELECTRIC-TYPE POKEMON ARE JUST SLIGHTLY MORE EFFICIANT IN DOING THE JOB, CONSIDERING IT HAS BETTER POKEMON OF THE TYPE, WITH OVERALL BETTER MOVES! YEESH!)**

"Chikorita, I need you to attack Pink Ditto Croconaw with your Grass-Type attacks." I told Chikorita.

"But she's too powerful to stop! Besides, I'm a medic, not a fighter!" Chikorita shouted.

"Chikorita, as a member of Team Elite, I outrank you. Now attack Pink Ditto Croconaw; that's an order!" I shouted. **(You tell that derogative term for a female dog! (You can tell I'm trying hard not to say what you all want me to say.))**

"Fine, I'll do it." she said, rather coldly.

Chikorita sent a few Razor Leaves toward Pink Ditto Croconaw. The attack hit her with a super effective blow. Pink Ditto Croconaw made the mistake of looking at Chikorita, and turned back into her. This gave me the chance to hit her with Quick Attack and match her speed with mine. **(YOU'RE! FASTER! THAN! A! NORMAL! CHIKORITA! A Ditto can't make it any faster! Ugh!)** The attack finally hit her with intense damage. Unfortunately, that's when Pink Ditto Chikorita transformed into the female version of me.

"Oh snap." I muttered.

"What? I'm just a Pikachu. What's so bad about that?" Pink Ditto Pikachu asked me.

"What's so bad is that I'm the strongest Pokémon in this group." I said without thinking (again). **(I take that back; Pikachu and I aren't in sync after all.)**

Pink Ditto Pikachu then had an evil grin on her face. "Interesting to know." she said before she sent a lethal Thunder at me, instantly knocking me out.  
_

**I just realized now that the questionnaire just spoiled a majority of the plot for "The Wrath of Mewtwo". DANG IT!**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unfamiliar Familiar Faces

**Okay, I think for the first time since I started this profile that I actually have received some criticism: one of you reviewers (I won't mention you're name, but you know who you are) is curious why I have been posting old files and not recent ones.**

**Although it pains me to admit this, I have been victim to a serious case of writers block for almost a year, and although I start plenty of new ideas and familiarize myself with their premise, I can't, for the life of me, actually finish them as quickly as I start them. It's a fault of mine that, sadly, also affects this particular series. Because of this, I will try my absolute hardest to finish the still-in-the-writing-stage PMD3 (which is actually fairly recent, and therefore better written) as soon as possible. I make no promises, but I will do what I can (I'm still in school, after all.) If, for whatever reason, I'm unable to get around to finishing PMD3 as quickly as I want, I still have the next SSB waiting to be published.**

**But, you know, nobody's perfect. There's actually a chance you may not hear much of me at all when this story is finished. Again though; I will try to finish it quickly.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

I woke up in a tent a few hours later. I was surrounded by strange Pokemon I didn't recognize. I was confused at the time, but it seemed that the one that looked like an egg seemed to be worried about me the most. I couldn't remember anything before I ended up here, which meant I most likely had amnesia. These Pokemon were probably friends that I couldn't remember. **(You are probably the most aware amnesiac in history. Even when you remember nothing, you know you remember ****_something_****.)**

"Where am I?" I asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Pikachu, don't you remember? You passed out when we were fighting those Ditto." the Egg-like Pokemon said, but I couldn't recall anything she was saying. And who was this Pikachu guy she was talking about? **(Okay, he went from knowing something to forgetting his own name. I know he's an amnesiac, but that's a little stupid.)**

"I'm sorry, but do I know you guys?" I asked.

"He doesn't remember us, Togepi." said a blue Crocodile-like Pokemon. There _was_ something familiar about him and the one he called Togepi.

"It must be a case of amnesia." a green Frog-like Pokémon. This one I didn't recognize at all. But there was something strange about the way he acted.

"But Pikachu would remember _me_, whether he wanted to or not." the one called Togepi said, and there was indeed something about her I remember, but not much.

"Togepi, just give it up." a tall, rather slim, brown Pokemon said to Togepi. **(Would any of you expect Sudowoodo to be so unfaithful to Pikachu? (Granted, he's only known them for less than a day, but even still.))**

"Maybe, if we explain what happened, he'll remember." said a gigantic Beetle-like Pokemon.

"Pikachu, I don't know if you remember us, but we hope this jogs your memory." I heard Togepi whisper.

"_After Pink Ditto Pikachu knocked you out, we noticed Politoed had woken up and saw our fight. He attacked Pink Ditto Pikachu with an intense Water Gun that sent her flying, and then he attacked Purple Ditto Croconaw with a Hydro Pump, knocking him out instantly._" the Beetle-Pokémon said, rather quickly. **(OH COME ON! Hydro Pump wouldn't be very effective on a Croconaw, critical-hit or not.)**

"I'm sorry, but I don't even remember my own name, let alone all of you guys." I explained.

"Not good." a blue-and-yellow porcupine sighed.

"Now how is he going to remember us?" a green, rather leafy Pokemon asked, but then we heard a rather evil, yet somewhat nerdy laugh. **(Guess who?)**

"I'm back! And I've got friends." a short, Cat-like Pokemon said as he approached the tent.

"Not this guy again?" Togepi complained.

"Um, who is this guy again?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're kind of at a bit of a loss." the leafy Pokemon asked.

"This is Meowth. You know, the guy that Dusknoir wanted us to find so he could help us help Dusknoir find Noctowl, Tyranitar, and Ursaring?" Togepi explained.

The one called Meowth wasn't alone, though. It seemed that he was accompanied by two other Pokemon; he called his sidekicks Victreebell and Lickitung. **(Sorry, still no over-the-top motto for you guys...uh, I mean I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THESE POKEMON ARE BASED OFF OF AT ALL!)**

"What happened to Koffing and Arbok?" Togepi asked. I decided not to ask who these Pokemon named Koffing and Arbok were, and just go with it.

"After you beat Mewtwo and brought Koffing and Arbok back to life, we decided to go our separate ways. Not long after, I came here to Johto and met up with Victreebell and Lickitung. Then some guy named Noctowl wanted us to help him and his buddies find six Legendary Pokemon." Meowth explained.

"Six?" the Crocodile-like Pokemon sounded confused. "I thought they were only after Celebi?" **(Never mind; turns out this chapter is semi-important after all.)**

"Their true ambitions will be revealed later, but for now, they just want me to kill all of you." **(How kind and completely not violent at all of you, Meowth.)**

"I'll take these guys." I said, which surprised everyone, except for Meowth and his sidekicks (of course, at the time they didn't know I was an amnesiac). **(Sure, he remembers in the narrative. I wonder if this is technically a spoiler?)**

"Well, I guess this should be interesting." said Meowth.

In truth, I kind of struggled to remember the moves I could use, and just started with the basic: Thunderbolt. **(Can't go wrong with 90 Base Power and STAB, right?)**

I fired the Thunderbolt directly at Lickitung. The attack hit him with incredible damage. Lickitung then tried sticking his abnormally large tongue at me and used Lick.

"Now that is one messed up move." the one called Politoed said out loud.

"Agreed." said Togepi.

"I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth." said the Beetle-Pokemon.

I couldn't move because the freakiness from Lickitung's Lick, but while I was paralyzed, I thought of a strategy to beat him: I could grab his huge tongue and fling him directly toward Meowth and Victreebell.

Lickitung tried using Lick again, just like I anticipated, but this time, like I planned, I grabbed his tongue (which freaked everyone out, especially Togepi), and sent him flying at his teammates, while also knocking him out. **(Okay, try to imagine tiny little Pikachu picking up big ol' Lickitung by the tongue, swinging him in a circle several times, and having the strength to toss him fifty feet over a grass plain. Yeah, awesome right?)**

"Beating Lickitung doesn't prove much, but if you can beat Victreebell, then maybe I'll be impressed." said Meowth.

The one called Victreebell stepped (or hopped, in his case) forward. I expected him to be more of a challenge than his friend, Lickitung, and much to my disliking, he was.

Victreebell took control of the whole fight for a short while by grabbing me with Vine Whip and tossing me all over the place. This annoyed me, so I released another Thunderbolt, this one more powerful than the one I used on Lickitung. This one, though, didn't do as much damage to Victreebell as it did to Lickitung.

"My power is at least three times larger than Lickitung's, and I'm only using a very small portion of my powers on you." said Victreebell. **(Do you mean to tell us that you have a power level of I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT!)**

"Yeah, _that's_ good to know." I said sarcastically.

"DON'T GET SARCASTIC WITH US! WE ARE THE TOUGHEST MERCINARIES IN JOHTO!" Meowth shouted.

"Look, I just want to wrap this up quickly so I can try and figure everything out, so I think I'm just going to finish this now." I said as I charged up a Volt Tackle.

That's when it happened. My memory came back to me, piece by piece. First, I remembered my adventure at which I defeated Mewtwo (particularly the times Togepi and I kissed). **(Which were literally twice.)** Then, I remembered the mission I was on right now, including my most recent fight with Pink Ditto and Purple Ditto, at which I lost my memory.

"I remember now." I muttered to myself.

"I think he just got his memory back!" I heard Togepi shout. **(Thanks for stating the obvious, Togepi!)**

"How exactly can you tell?" Cyndaquil asked. **(Interesting question, Cyndaquil.)**

"When you've known Pikachu as long as I have, you can tell these things right off the bat." **(YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS! That's nowhere near long enough to learn absolutely everything about a person's habits, interests, or potential cases of amnesia, and whether or not they get over it.)**

My Volt Tackle was ready to be fired, so I charged directly at Victreebell, Lickitung, and Meowth. The impact sent them flying, which seems to be happening to a lot of the bad guys around here. **(No. Freaking. Kidding.)**

"That takes care of them." I said out loud.

"Pikachu, you did it!" I heard Togepi shout.

"Yep, I beat Meowth and his gang and got my memory back." I said to my friends.

"Everything?" she asked me.

"Okay, I still don't remember everything about my human life, but everything else, I indeed remember." I admitted. **(Hey, that wasn't included in the semi-montage of thigs you remembered. It should have; it would've made for a good sub-plot. *Hint-hint*)**

"So your leader used to be a human boy?" I heard a somewhat familiar voice. At that moment, I knew that he was the Head Politoed at the Pollytoed Village.

"Yes, and coincidentally, it all happened right before I could begin my Pokémon journey." I told Politoed.

"Well, I don't know if I can trust you or not." he said to the others.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, every Pokémon in the world would've been killed by Mewtwo." I told him.

"So _you're_ the famous Pikachu," I heard a familiar voice say. "Well, I must admit, I expected the savior of the Pokémon World to be a little taller."

I turned around to see the three evil thugs we've been tracking down this entire journey: Noctowl, Tyranitar, and Ursaring.

"But that's normal, we don't have a whole lot of Pikachu in Johto." said Tyranitar.  
_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! They're HERE! Now you guys know what to expect next chapter.**

**Hehe, my cliffhangers get more and more evil as time goes on, it seems.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Trio

**I apologize for the sporadic update schedule this week; between the Golden Globes, homework, and other crap, I've just been too busy to update. It's also going to be particularly annoying because my brother is obsessed with basketball, and has an indoor hoop attached to a nearby door, and it's DRIVING ME INSANE!**

**But before I give away too much information about my personal life, let's continue from where we left off, which was...I think it was...**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

"That Ursaring guy is the one who killed the Village Elder!" Politoed shouted.

"So you remember me? That's nice." Ursaring said sarcastically.

Then Heracross showed up while shouting "That Tyranitar guy nearly destroyed my forest!"

"Hey, it's that Heracross fellow from one of the forests we destroyed while searching for Celebi." said Tyranitar.

And I turned to see Togepi with an angry look on her face.

"Hey, isn't that the same Togepi who ran away when we tried to find that artifact from the home we ransacked?" Noctowl asked the others. **(Oh...I probably shouldn't say anything right now; it'd just be too sad.)**

"Oh yeah. You killed the parents and our boss sent the younger male to the Ghost Realm." said Tyranitar. That finally confirmed that these thugs were the ones who murdered Togepi's parents and apparently did something absolutely horrible to her brother. I could almost feel Togepi's anger pile up.

"Togepi, I know that look on your face, and I don't like it." I told her.

"I know, but I can't help but get revenge on those monsters that interfered with my family life." she said while gritting her teeth. **(OOC is serious business. You know you screwed up when TOGEPI of all Pokémon is angry at you.)**

"These fools are trying to interfere with our plans to rule Johto. I suggest we should destroy them." said Ursaring.

"Alright then, you can go first, Ursaring." said Tyranitar.

"Ooh, how exciting." Ursaring said as he tried to charge at us with Hammer Arm, but Politoed intercepted. **(Oh snap!)**

"What are you doing?" I asked Politoed.

"This monster killed my grandfather." he said which, in all honestly, struck me by surprise. **(Wow! It's like one twist after another this chapter. Past!Me really outdid himself/myself/whatever's self.) **Politoed shot a powerful Water Gun at Ursaring, but it didn't do very much damage. Then Ursaring nearly crushed Politoed with Hammer Arm.

"Your pathetic grandfather couldn't endure me, and neither will you." said Ursaring. That did it. I could tell, just by looking at him, that Ursaring had just set Politoed off. He crossed a line he had no reason to cross (which seems to be the problem with a lot of villains lately). **(Um...hold on to that thought for a little while longer.)**

"No one is allowed to call me or my grandfather pathetic." Politoed said, and with the last bit of strength he had, he hit Ursaring with a Super-Charged Hydro Pump. But when the dust cleared, it seemed that even a Super-Charged Hydro Pump couldn't even faze him.

"I have been forced to use my true power against you. I have to admit, I haven't been pushed this far in a long time." Ursaring said with an evil laugh. **("True power"? What is this, ****_Dragon Ball_****?)**

This shocked me almost as much as it did Politoed. Ursaring wasn't using his true power when he attacked the village, yet he was able to crush just about everything. Now that he's using his full power, he's pretty much invincible. **(Maybe if one of you were smart enough to use a Fighting-Type move one him, then maybe he wouldn't be so resilient.)**

Politoed was pushed to the limits during the whole fight, but after using all of his energy on that last attack, he collapsed from lack of energy.

"Pathetic." Ursaring said again. **(Ursaring likes using "pathetic" a lot, I've noticed.)**

I was just about to blow a fuse when, before I even knew it, I was charging at Ursaring with Quick Attack. The attack hit him with impressive damage. Even _I_ was impressed at how powerful my attack was. **(It's almost as if Pikachu's damage is as powerful as the plot demands. I'm just realizing this now.)**

"How could that little squirt be so powerful?" Ursaring asked himself. **(That's what we're all wondering.)**

"This is the same Pikachu that defeated Mewtwo a few months ago, Ursaring." Noctowl warned. "Be wary of this one."

It was too late; I had already hit Ursaring with an Iron Tail, which did do quite a bit of damage to him, enough damage to knock him out cold.

"It seems that Ursaring is no longer of use to us." Noctowl said, but Ursaring slowly got up.

"I'm not going down until this pest is dead, or I'm dead." Ursaring stated, which forced me to do the one thing I don't like doing: I had to kill Ursaring. **(Dang, this is one dark chapter. I'm glad I was smart enough to rate this fic T.) **Ursaring charged at me with Hammer Arm, but I sent a highly lethal Thunderbolt at him. He just wouldn't stop, and the Hammer Arm hit me in the face (which really hurt). **(I know that this is probably a really funny image, but the way things are going this chapter, I'm not even going to bother.)**

This was the only way to stop him; I knew that if I didn't kill him quickly, more innocent Pokemon would die because of him and his cronies. **(Ursaring is obviously a subordinate to both Noctowl AND Tyranitar; how are they URSARING'S cronies?)** So I began to gather as much lethal electricity as I could, and charged up a Super-Charged Volt Tackle. Once I had enough energy, I ran directly at Ursaring as fast as I could.

"What is he doing?" Ursaring asked. Those were the last words he spoke before I hit him with my Super-Charged Volt Tackle, killing him on impact. **(Did it send him flying? That happens a lot around here, after all...What am I doing? I shouldn't be making jokes at a time like this!)**

I don't know about you, but I was beat. That was probably the toughest fight I've ever had, but I soon realized that Ursaring was the weakest of Noctowl's gang. And Togepi and the others were probably scared to death that I had just purposely killed one of our enemies for the first time, ever.

"So, even the members of the Elite Council are sometimes driven to homocide." said Noctowl.

"Yes, but Ursaring's part in our plan had been completed anyway. Besides, we didn't really need him; he was just a pawn in the boss's real plan." said Tyranitar.

"BOSS?" I heard the others ask in unison. **(And yet ANOTHER semi-plot twist; and this time, the "semi-" actually makes sense! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT, HUH?...I should just shut up right now.)**

"Oh, you didn't figure it out?" Noctowl asked.

"I guess we should've just told them from the beginning, but I'm surprised at the female Togepi, she saw our boss face-to-face about a year before." said Tyranitar.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Togepi.

"We were the ones who killed the Politoed Village Elder, ransacked Heracross's forest, and murdered Togepi's parents, but our boss has done his fair share of wrong-doing himself. After all, he sent Togepi's brother to the Ghost Realm." said Noctowl. **(A lot of talking about Ghosts around here. Hmmm.)**

This had me thinking. Who was the one possible Pokemon who could've caused as much destruction as Noctowl's gang? Then it hit me.

"Tyranitar, our boss isn't very far from here, why don't we take them to him?" Noctowl suggested.

"Good idea." Tyranitar said, before firing a Hyper Beam at us, knocking us all out cold.  
_

**I swear, it's one cliffhanger after another here. Sorry if I'm being particularly evil this time around with cliffhangers, but that's how I roll this time around. No longer will these chapters be the same formula. Consider this fic the "Growing The Beard" moment of this series.**

**Well, with enough darkness and TV Tropes references in one chapter to last a while (or was it?), remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dusknoir

**Obviously, the title of this chapter means something; what does it mean? READ AND FIND OUT!**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

I woke up in an old-fashioned dungeon cell (gee, this sounds familiar). **(Just as a little reminder: the bolded parentheses are MY comments; anything else in parentheses is the narrators comments, meaning that this bit of witty narration is Pikachu's, not mine.)** I took a few glances, and noticed that each of us were individually locked in different cells; I guess whomever was in charge was paranoid enough to keep us relatively separated.

The others weren't awake yet, but I noticed that one cell held a familiar face.

"Meowth? What are you doing here? I thought I zapped you and your buddies to Kingdom Come." I asked him. Meowth looked at me with such contempt that it both terrified me and made me want to bust out laughing at the same time.

"Well, if you call getting locked up by a traitor to his kind in a dilapidated and," Meowth paused for a moment, taking a brief sniff, and then grimacing. "unsanitary castle dungeon 'getting zapped to Kingdom Come', then yes; you did." It took me a minute to process everything he just said.

"What do you mean 'traitor to his kind'?" I asked.

"That Arceus-forsaken trio's boss you've been searching for isn't entirely who he claims to be," Meowth began. "He's been scouring Johto searching for its Legendary Pokémon. He's already found Entei, Raikou, and Suicune; just recently he mentioned something about two 'Guardians'; and Arceus knows his progress in his search for Celebi."

I understood a good half of Meowth's speech; it consisted of a bunch of names I hadn't even heard uttered: Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Arceus? I felt like I was being left out of something important.

"I'm sorry, could you please slow down and repeat that for a moment?" I asked. Meowth looked at me like I was crazy; immediately after that, he caught on to my confusion.

"I forget; you're not from around here. All of those names I mentioned are _extremely_ important in other regions; the former three in particular, at least in Johto." Meowth explained.

I took everything Meowth just said into consideration, and then started putting the pieces together: traitor, Guardians, capturing legendries, and somehow adding the Ghost Realm (whatever that was) to the equation. That was when it hit me like a tone of bricks. Of course, as soon as I came to my epiphany, a group of Dusklops came and somewhat violently escorted me and my friends out of the dungeon; there, I got a look at what the castle was really like.

When Meowth said that the castle was dilapidated and unsanitary, he wasn't exaggerating; the entire castle looked like nobody had been living here for centuries. The walls were worn, part's of several rooms had caved in, and there were several, decomposed, human corpses all over the place; yes, you heard me, HUMAN corpses.

Eventually, we arrived at the center courtroom (at least, that's what I perceived it as). There, I saw Noctowl and Tyranitar on opposite sides of an ancient throne, with their leader sitting between them.

"Welcome, my young friends," said Dusknoir. "I bet you didn't expect the most obvious suspect to be the _actual_ perpetrator in your little 'investigation'."

"Why did you betray us?" Chikorita asked.

"You don't get it, do you? I didn't betray you; I've been working with Noctowl, Tyranitar, and Ursaring for about a year." said Dusknoir.

I noticed that Togepi was pretty angry at Dusknoir. **(I just LOVE how Pikachu's narrative switched from actually decent to third-grade just like *snaps fingers* that.)**

"Togepi, I bet you're ticked because Dusknoir double-crossed us, aren't you?" I asked her. **(Dude, do you remember everything that just happened in the previous chapter? Specifically what they said about their boss? Apparently not.)**

"No, I'm 'ticked' because Dusknoir sent my brother to that Ghost Realm place that Noctowl was talking about." said Togepi.

At that moment, I realized that Dusknoir was indeed up to something dangerous, and that he was probably more dangerous than his henchmen. **(NO! Really! I never would've guessed!)** If his goal was to become stronger (like Mewtwo's goal was months before), then he could very well be the strongest Pokémon in the world. **(Oh Pikachu; if only you knew.)**

"Now, what should I do with all of you, now that you know my secret?" Dusknoir asked.

"I suggest we bring out our 'special allies' to take care of them." said Tyranitar.

Before I knew what was happening, Politoed had shot a Hydro Pump at Tyranitar. As the move was super-effective, it sent him **(you guessed it)** flying into the wall, causing him to break open a giant hole. **(I'm sorry, but it's a wonder the whole castle, with the state it's in right now, didn't collapse on top of all of them.)** With an escape route open to us, we dashed toward our new exit.

"NO! Noctowl, get them before they escape!" I heard Dusknoir order to his henchman.

We ran for about half an hour, unsuccessful in finding a true exit. Eventually, we got tired, but Cyndaquil almost went into panic mode when he Noctowl pursuing us. We knew that we wouldn't stand a chance against Noctowl in our current state, so we ran until we encountered an old enemy: Ariados.

"We meet again, Croconaw. But this time, it will be _you_ who is sent flying!" said Ariados. **(HAHAHAHA! I completely forgot that he referenced how common people around here get "sent flying" in this fic! That's hilarious!)**

"I don't have time for this." said Croconaw.

"Too bad. I want a rematch from last time."

"Let me handle this one." Cyndaquil said as he stepped in front of Croconaw; this made Ariados chuckle.

"You really think you can beat me after the last time we met?" Ariados asked him.

"I learn from my mistakes, and I'm sure I can beat you." said Cyndaquil. **(Okay, Cyndaquil. You've done nothing but be a whining, jealous sidekick to everyone else (heck, even CHIKORITA has been a greater asset to the team than you have). Here's your chance to redeem yourself. DON'T DISAPPOINT THE OBVIOUS!)**

Cyndaquil was right, though. After nearly dying at the hands of Ariados a while back, Cyndaquil had proven to be stronger than anyone of us had expected. I was pretty excited about what he was going to do during his fight with Ariados. Cyndaquil hit Ariados with Tackle about fifty times before hitting him with Flame Wheel. **(Okay, I know that I can't really nit-pick about every inconsistency in this series to the games (particularly since there are no humans), but ****_fifty_**** consecutive uses of Tackle? What dark sorcery is this?)** Flame Wheel hit Ariados with quite a bit of damage due to the fact that Fire Pokemon have a _huge_ advantage against Bugs like Ariados.

"No fair, I'm fighting someone who's got a type advantage over me!" Ariados complained. **(Whining individual who's parents were never married.)**

"You've got to remember this stuff, Ariados. You're opponent isn't always going to fight fair." said Croconaw. **(Except Cyndaquil ****_is_**** fighting fair (except for the illogical uses of Tackle).)**

"Plus, it _was_ your idea to fight our newfound powerhouse." I added. **("Newfound powerhouse" my sweet patootie. (Did I really just say that?))**

"Touché." said Ariados.

But unfortunately for Ariados, Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel was only the beginning of his troubles. I noticed that Cyndaquil began to glow, the kind of glow I loved to see when it's happening to one of my friends. Cyndaquil was evolving! **(FINA-FREAKING-LY!) **Cyndaquil got taller, leaner, and was finally able to open his eyes, eyes that I thought he'd never open. Cyndaquil had become what Croconaw liked to call Quilava!

"No fair." I heard Ariados mutter. **(Shut up. Just shut up.)**

Quilava ran into Ariados, which lifted him off the ground a little, but it seemed that it was enough for him, because Quilava used a move that Chikorita later explained to me was called Eruption. This caused an explosion that created a massive hole in the castle's roof, and completely fried Ariados.

"Well, I don't think we'll need to worry about _him_ anymore." Chikorita stated rather snidely.

"There they are, don't let them escape!" I heard Noctowl shout. We then found ourselves being (slowly) followed by a small army of Dusklops.

"We should go now." said Heracross.

"No." I said to the others.

"What?" the others asked me.

"I know it sounds like committing suicide, but we all know that this is never going to end until Dusknoir is defeated, once and for all!" I told the others, and they all seemed to agree.  
_

**Am I the only one detected several parallels to "The Wrath of Mewtwo"'s Chapters 10 and 11**

*** The protagonists wake up in a type of prison**

*** The main villain is revealed after a certain number of chapters (though this one was a little more subtle, seeing as how the previous villain's name was in the title of his fic)**

*** When the heroes attempt to escape the main villain's headquarters, (Spoiler Alert) the Fire-Type of the group evolves**

*** Several walls are destroyed**

**Oh my Arceus! It's actually a copy-paste rehash! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I apologize for that. Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Guardians of Johto

**That awkward moment when you realize that you have two sets of guardians in both of your fan fictions...**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

Noctowl and Tyranitar found us and took us to the Great Hall of the castle, where we met Dusknoir. He was staring out of a nearby window that overlooked Johto. **(Must be a tall castle, 'cause Johto's actually surprisingly vast (at least, going by how much filler was in the Johto Saga in the anime. Ooooooooooohhhh; sick burn on the anime! HAHA!)**

"This region is crawling with vermin that somehow become powerful beings like me. When I control Celebi's powers, I will make sure that the powerful forms are the only forms!" Dusknoir said to himself.

"What do you mean by 'vermin'?" Politoed asked.

"I mean that a weak Pokémon is just as good as a dead Pokémon."

"But that can't be helped. There are a lot of Pokémon out there who can't evolve at all, and you're saying you want to get rid of them all?" I asked.

"I'm not saying that at all! The weak Pokémon such as Larvitar, Hoothoot, and Teddiursa are all weak. But once my master plan has succeeded, all of those Pokémon will be so strong, they will make perfect slaves to my evilness!" said Dusknoir. **("Evilness". We went from "semi-crush" to "kind of my girlfriend" to "evilness". My grammar makes no sense anymore.)**

"Dusknoir, if you think those Pokémon are weak, how come you have a Tyranitar, Noctowl, and Ursaring as henchmen?" Chikorita asked the crazy psycho. **(For once, Chikorita brings up a good point in her attempt to be a der-okay I've avoided using that word for long enough; from now on I'm just saying she's a jerk.)**

"Because they're powerful, and I needed their help to find the Legendary Pokemon of Johto so I could destroy the world, and recreate it in my own image." Dusknoir explained. **(Most. Generic. Villain, Goal. EVAH! Now you're starting to see why this is what I consider the worst of my work.)**

Togepi apparently didn't like that idea at all. She tried to break free from Tyranitar's grip, but she couldn't. Quilava apparently didn't think being held down by Noctowl was very comforting either, but Noctowl was using Psychic to keep him from accessing his fire powers. But Croconaw was able to break free from the iron grip of a few Dusklops. Croconaw then blasted Tyranitar with Hydro Pump, making him release Togepi. Then I used Thunderbolt on Noctowl, which allowed Quilava to break free. Heracross, Sudowoodo and Politoed were able to defeat the Dusklops that were guarding them as well.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Destroy them!" Dusknoir commanded Tyranitar and Noctowl.

We ran as fast as we could to outrun them, but Noctowl was catching up to us. I hit him with another Thunderbolt, which slowed him down a little, but I knew he'd be back. **(Dang. Noctowl took two super-effective Thunderbolts in the span of one chapter, and he's STILL conscious! I'm impressed.)**

Tyranitar wasn't that far behind either. He had fired a Hyper Beam at us to try and kill us, but Sudowoodo hit him with Double Edge, which managed to slow him down. **(Inconsistency! Double-Edge is Normal-Type, so Tyranitar would resist it. Not only that, but it's been established that Sudowoodo is the weakest of this particular bunch; a single Double-Edge would probably knock Sudowoodo out.)**

"We have to find a way to get out of here." said Quilava.

"But what about Tyranitar and Noctowl? We can't go anywhere with them chasing us around in circles." said Heracross.

"I'll handle them." said Croconaw. This made everyone worried about him, including me. Croconaw was strong, yes. But was he strong enough to beat both Tyranitar _and_ Noctowl? **(Well, he's got the type advantage over one of them, and Noctowl is physically the weakest of this story's antagonists.) **Croconaw walked up to the end of the hallway, when Tyranitar and Noctowl walked right up to him.

"You must either be very brave or very stupid to challenge the both of us." said Noctowl.

"He probably won't even make it past you." Tyranitar said before Croconaw blasted him with Hydro Pump, knocking him all the way to the other wall. **(Wha-ha!)**

"You were saying?" Croconaw asked, right before he started glowing white. He got taller, his spikes grew longer, and his snout lengthened a little. Croconaw had become Feraligatr! **(Hey! We finally have an evolution after someone legitimately defeats an enemy! TOOK US LONG ENOUGH, HUH?)**

"Not good." Noctowl said when Dusknoir appeared out of nowhere.

"Feraligatr, eh? Well, I challenge you to a duel." said Dusknoir.

"Challenge accepted." said Feraligatr. I didn't realize it at the time, but it seemed like Feraligatr fighting Dusknoir was a grave mistake.

Dusknoir disappeared, which confused all of us, but then he came up from behind and used a powerful Shadow Sneak on Feraligatr, knocking him down in an instant. We were horrified at the scene. I've never seen anyone beat someone as powerful as Feraligatr so easily. This was probably the reason why no one who's faced Ghost-Types like Dusknoir has ever lived to tell the tale. **(You did. Twice.)**

"Who's next?" Dusknoir asked. But then I saw Feraligatr slowly get back on his feet, getting ready to strike back. Unfortunately, Noctowl attacked Feraligatr with the strongest Aerial Ace I've ever seen, knocking Feraligatr unconscious.

"Thank you, Noctowl. You seem to be far more useful than Ursaring. He was defeated because he was weak, while you and Tyranitar are the strongest of the strong." Dusknoir said to Noctowl.

"You are welcome, my master. And it is a shame that we must eliminate these meddlesome fools, they would've made fine soldiers for our evil cause." said Noctowl.

Then I saw Tyranitar get back up and walked toward the unconscious Feraligatr. "Shall I finish off the leader?" Tyranitar asked.

"Leave him. He's had enough, for now," said Dusknoir. "But you can destroy the little yellow one who stands in the way the most." Then the ruthless villain disappeared into the shadows of the castle.

"With pleasure, master." Tyranitar said as he charged up a powerful Hyper Beam.

This was my chance to escape. If I could get Tyranitar to blast the wall, we could escape and save Feraligatr. I just need someone to get Feraligatr away from Noctowl and Tyranitar. Chikorita's a Grass-Type, so she wouldn't last very long against Noctowl. Quilava would be totally destroyed if he went anywhere near Tyranitar, but maybe Sudowoodo could stop them. He's a Rock-Type, so Noctowl will most likely avoid him. So I guess Sudowoodo will have to take on two of the deadliest Pokemon in this region. **(I think Pikachu's exaggerating these guys' powers a little too much; they're strong, yes, but they're not gods.)**

"Sudowoodo, you need to go get Feraligatr. I'll take care of Tyranitar." I told him.

"Okay, Pikachu." Sudowoodo said as he snuck past the two villains and brought the rather heavy Feraligatr to the wall.

Now it was my turn. I had Chikorita use Flash to blind Tyranitar; it worked. Tyranitar fired the Hyper Beam, but missed, and it hit the wall, creating a large hole that allowed us to escape.

"What are you waiting for, Tyranitar? Get them!" Noctowl ordered Tyranitar.

"Using Hyper Beam gives you temporary paralysis, remember!" Tyranitar told Noctowl.

"Why must I do everything myself?" Noctowl asked himself. **(THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE LOGIC ACTUALLY STARTS KICKING IN! YES! :D)**

I could hear Noctowl trying to use Extrasensory to inflict a mild amount of damage to us and slow us down, but I shot him with Thunderbolt, knocking him out. **(Wha-ha!)**

But then, we were surrounded by Dusknoir and his Dusklops army. We were trapped with no chance of escape. But then we heard a loud screech that nearly busted our eardrums. The next thing we knew, two large figures had blocked out the sun. I couldn't believe my eyes: the Guardians of Johto had come to save me and my friends!  
_

**I like how I don't introduce Ho-Oh and Lugia until the very end of the chapter, even when I named it after them.**

**Anyway, with things looking pretty positive for this story's future, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 12: Things Go Wrong (Again)

**If the title wasn't enough to give you guys a warning, then this chapter should clue you in that something really bad is happening.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

"It's the Guardians of Johto! Run for your lives!" I heard one of the Dusclops shout. And everyone followed suit, except for Dusknoir. **(Forgive me for misspelling Dusclops for the past couple of chapters-I know for a fact that Pokémon fans and Grammar Nazis are a horrible combination on the Internet.)**

"Cowards! Don't run from these fools!" Dusknoir shouted, but he soon realized that he couldn't fight the Guardians by himself, so he disappeared into the shadows of the Castle.

The Guardians Ho-Oh and Lugia landed near us. I admit, I was somewhat intimidated by their size, and I had the strangest feeling that they weren't here to save us, but for something else.

"Stand aside, little ones," said Lugia. "We must find our servants and save them from the Evil One." **(Remember this name. It's important.)**

"Wait, do you mean Dusknoir?" Pollitoed asked Lugia.

"No, there is something much more dangerous out there, who has taken the Three Beasts hostage." said Ho-Oh.

"We could help." I said to the Guardians.

"No, we have already endangered too many during our battle with the Evil One." said Lugia.

"Look Guardians, we've gotten involved in this battle five days ago, so we're helping, whether you two like it or not." I heard Togepi say with that stubborn attitude of hers (which, might I add, is one of the things I love about her). **(This hasn't been said enough: Togepi. Is. Awesome. (At least in this series))**

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you." said Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh and Lugia used Sacred Fire and Aeroblast, respectively, to last holes in the castle wall big enough for them to fit in there (which were enormous holes), and the search for the Beasts. **(Again; HOW DID THE CASTLE NOT COLLAPSE AFTER THAT?) **We searched for a while, and none of the Dusclops wanted anything to do with the Guardians of Johto, and basically ran for their afterlives.

It wasn't long before we were able to find any sign of the beasts, but what we found wasn't good. A Vileplume **(So the Gloom earlier ****_were_**** working for Dusknoir after all. The Vileplume must be their leader)** had three giant, cat-like creatures held up in giant test-tubes.

One of the tubes contained a lion-like creature with a red face mask with smoke-shaped fur on its back. One contained a large, yellow beast that resembled a tiger. The beast had stripes shaped like lightning bolts, had a tail that sparked, and had a silver mask. The last tube held a blue leopard with a large, purple tuft on its head, followed by a large mass of purple fur on its back.

Just by looking at these guys, I knew that we had found the Three Legendary Beasts of Johto.  
_

"So, now you know my true motives." I heard the evil voice of Dusknoir say. I turned around to see that he had showed up with a large squadron of Dusclops.

"What do you want the Legendary Beasts for?" Chikorita asked.

"They are three pieces of the puzzle I need to solve in order to create the Ultimate Pokémon." Dusknoir said.

"What?" I asked.

Dusknoir floated over to the beasts, pressed a large red button (no surprise there), and within seconds, the Three Beasts stepped out of their glass prisons, and stared at us menacingly.

"Entei, Raikou, Suicune! What are you doing?" Ho-Oh asked what I assumed were the names of the beasts. It finally occurred to me that these Meowth actually mentioned these three earlier; if they're as powerful as I was led to believe, this may be a problem.

"We serve only the all-powerful Dusknoir." The beasts said in unison. Yeah, we've got a problem.

"What have you done with them, Ghost from Another World?" Ho-Oh said to Dusknoir.

"You're former servants were, at one point, the three most powerful Pokémon in the region, until they were imprisoned in a tower for hundreds of years. I was kind enough to free them, and they gave me their power." Dusknoir said as he began what I suspected was one of his rants about ultimate power. **(You suspect well.)** "As you already know, I am disgusted by the lack of power most Pokémon these days possess. So, I've devised a plan to sap the energy of every Legendary Pokémon in Johto, and use it to create the Ultimate Pokémon, which will send off powerful evolutionary waves, forcing Pokémon to evolve, whether they like it or not."

"What good will all of that do?" Heracross asked.

"It will allow me to create an army of unstoppable warriors that not even Arceus himself will be able to defeat."

The Dusclops soon surrounded all of us, trapping us in that lab with a psychotic criminal mastermind, as well as three terrifying beasts. Lugia and Ho-Oh charged their attacks, threatening to wipe out the Ghost Hoard, but they didn't cower, or retaliate in any way. In fact, they didn't seem at all intimidated by the presence of the Guardians of Johto at all. Then, it finally dawned on me.

"IT'S A TRAP" I shouted, but it was too late. The beasts had already sent waves of agonizingly painful attacks at us. While the rest of us were writhing in pain, Dusknoir had already attached devices on the back of the Guardians' necks.

I noticed that Lugia's eyes soon started to glow an eerie shade of purple, while Ho-Oh's eyes turned completely red. I was no longer looking at the Legendary Guardians of the Johto Region. No; I was staring into the eyes of two, blood-thirsty demons.

"Dark Lugia, Evil Ho-Oh **(Seriously?)**, send these so-called 'detectives' to the Ghost Realm," Dusknoir ordered his new minions, but then turned to Togepi. "Say hello to your brother for me when you cross to the other side."

That did it. Togepi instantly shot up and shot out a Shadow Ball at Lugia, causing a surprisingly significant blow to the Psychic/Flying-Type Guardian. This opportunity gave me the chance to get back up and shoot a Thunderbolt at Ho-Oh. The commotion was enough to give the rest of the group enough energy to get back up and fight the enemy. Feraligatr had gotten in a fight with Entei, and was able to knock the guy unconscious, as well as distract the other beasts long enough for the rest of us to escape, all while Dusknoir kept shouting "Get them! Get them you incompetent fools! Don't let them escape!" at his minions.

We once again tried to escape the castle, this time with perfect succession. The strangest thing was that, although Dusknoir had a large army of ghosts (plus Tyranitar and Noctowl); he had no minions of any kind chasing after us. I soon realized that once again I made the mistake of underestimating my enemy, and found that Lugia and Ho-Oh were waiting for me and my friends. But, even in their evil forms, something about them seemed a little strange.

"RUN, PIKACHU!" Lugia shouted at me. I then realized that, despite Dusknoir's evil devices, Lugia was fighting the dark forces controlling him. "RUN TO ILEX FOREST! THERE IS WHERE YOU WILL FIND CELEBI!" Both Guardians then collapsed from exhaustion. I gestured for us to move on, and we headed in the direction of what Lugia described as Ilex Forest.  
_

**And with that, "The Dusk of Time" finally kicks its story into overdrive. By the way, if I somehow made Lugia look more badass than Ho-Oh, keep in mind that I've had SoulSilver Version for almost three years now, and I didn't get ahold of HeartGold until around the same time I got Black2 and White2.**

**Of course, now that we've come this far, this means that some questions will be answered, while also bringing up a helluva lot more.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ilex Forest

**As you could probably gather from previous chapters, this chapter is the game changer.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

_Dusknoir had called a battered Noctowl and Tyranitar into the Grand Hall of his castle. The two henchmen seemed afraid (I would have been too if I was at the mercy of a Pokemon that had five Legendary Pokémon as pets). _**(Wouldn't that be considered blasphemy?)**

_"After your failure to secure Pikachu and his fellow police officers, I have realized that you two have worn out your usefulness." said Dusknoir. _**(Oh, I think we all know where this is going.)**

_Noctowl and Tyranitar were wide eyed at Dusknoir's statement. Tyranitar then broke out into a loud but nervous laugh._

_"Dusknoir, by all means, be hysterical. But for Arceus's sake man, don't scare us like that!" said Tyranitar._

_In that instant, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune entered the Grand Hall, and charged powerful attacks aimed at Tyranitar and Noctowl. _**(Oh shoot.)**

_"I am never hysterical when it comes to useless lackeys." Dusknoir said as he snapped her fingers, and my vision ended with the sound of Tyranitar and Noctowl screaming in pain._

I awoke that night; sweaty, trembling, and most of all, terrified. I just now realized how much danger we were really in. Dusknoir now had enough power to destroy the world a hundred times over. And the worst part was he was after us; or more specifically, our information on the whereabouts of Celebi.

Apparently, my noisy wake up did not go unnoticed by the others. I would expect nothing less than their concern; they were my friends, after all. The thing was, whenever they tried to ask me what the problem was, I merely stayed quiet, in the effort of trying not to worry them. **(Are you seriously pulling that card, Pikachu? Seriously?)**

Nonetheless, we continued our journey to Ilex Forest. The very second we entered the forest; however, I noticed something very strange. There were abnormally large numbers of Bug-Type Pokémon, including Pineco, Paras, and worse yet, Beedrill. Plus, I had the uneasy feeling that we were being watched.

I had Team Rumble search the area for any danger, but all that was found were Bug Pokémon. Still, I couldn't help but feel like I was being spied on the entire time I was in the forest. The team and I soon found a small shrine in the middle of the forest, and I soon realized that this was the Shrine of Celebi.

However, the moment of our victory was short lived as a large column of electricity shot past us, and destroyed the shrine.

"Nice shot, Raikou." I heard a deep voice say.

"Oh, it was nothing. But I was hoping to destroy the police, and not Celebi's shrine." said a slightly higher, raspier voice. To my horror, I realized that two of the Three Evil Beasts had arrived; Suicune and Raikou to be exact.

Out of pure self-defense of what I was sure was coming; I used a powerful Thunderbolt on Suicune. The attack hit him head on, but it didn't seem to hurt him that much.

"Is that the best you can do?" Suicune asked.

I stood there, horrified that one of my strongest attacks was unable to faze him. Chikorita, desperate for an early victory, attacked with Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. Those attacks were nothing compared to my Thunderbolt, but they were somehow able to hurt him, however little. **(BULL!) **I soon got the idea that Suicune had some bit of Ground-Type DNA inside of him, considering he couldn't be defeated by me, but was vulnerable to Chikorita. **(Theorize all you want, but won't be the truth; just like every WMG page on TV Tropes (HAH!))**

At this, Chikorita began to evolve. She grew twice her own size, the leaf on her head grew larger, and she began to develop some sort of snout. Not to mention, her skin tone had transformed from leaf-green to light yellow. The evolutionary light died down, and Chikorita had become Bayleef. **(Seriously? Is that how it's going to be in this series; you get a lucky hit on a major enemy, and you suddenly evolve? But then again, that's how it works in the anime (I'm on a roll tonight!))**

With Chikorita's evolution, the rest of us ganged up on Raikou while Bayleef took on Suicune. Politoed did not last very long against the electric tiger-beast, but he got back up and continued to fight. Heracross, being a Bug-Type Pokemon, wasn't hurt by most of Raikou's attacks. In fact, the oversized beetle had managed to out-match the tiger in strength. **(Oh great, now I'm accidentally implying that Bug has a nonexistent resistance to Electric. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!)**

Feraligatr had managed to stay away from Raikou, him being a Water-Type, and instead tried to rebuild the shrine, hoping that he could keep the resident Pokémon from starting a riot.

I, however, was completely useless. I couldn't land a single attack on Raikou, and Suicune was impervious to my attacks. **(How, exactly, I still don't understand. I think Pikachu's just being an idiot again.)** I realized that, soon, there was a third beast, and I knew for a fact that I was in trouble: Entei, the Lord of Fire, had arrived at Ilex Forest.  
_

Now that Entei had arrived at the scene, I knew our chances of winning this fight had dropped dramatically. I've heard stories about Entei; how he had single-handedly defeated an army of the strongest Pokémon in the world, and how his mind was completely immune to the power of the Unown. Nevertheless, I had to attack, and I did so by striking the Fire Beast with Iron Tail. Entei, being a Fire-Type, was barely hurt. However, my Thunderbolt had seemed to scratch the surface of his fur-covered face, as well as paralyze him. **(Lucky shot.)**

Unable to move, Entei tried to give me a stare-down, but I took advantage of this opportunity and repeatedly attacked him with Iron Tail. However, Entei was soon free from his Paralysis, but had already taken heavy damage from my frequent Iron Tails. Entei was furious at me. He charged at me, as well as fires several Flamethrowers at me. I dodged them all, but I knew he was soon going to set the entire forest on fire. Feraligatr apparently noticed this, and fired Hydro Pump at Entei, enraging the Fire Beast even more. Entei shot more Flamethrowers at the surrounding area, entrapping me and Feraligatr in a Ring of Fire with the Fire Beast. Feraligatr retaliated by shooting futile Water Guns at Entei. I struck him with several Thunderbolts, but Entei didn't even flinch. Entei, obviously hoping to finish us quickly, fired a powerful Fire Blast, and I waited for the impact, completely wiped out from fighting so much. But the ending blow never came. Instead, I opened my eyes to see an unconscious Entei, and a slightly singed Feraligatr.

"I owe you one, Feraligatr." I said to the Team Rumble captain.

"No need. Just trying to help." He said as the Ring of Fire dispersed.

I looked around to see that my friends weren't having very much luck with their fights with Raikou and Suicune. Bayleef had been defeated, but was granted mercy by an honorable Suicune. Raikou, however, wouldn't spare his opponents, and continued to strike down my friends without missing a beat. **(Jerk.)**

My anger at the beasts was amplified tenfold when I realized that Togepi was nowhere in sight, and I assumed the worst. I attacked Raikou with Iron Tail, but was unable to physically injure him in any way. Feraligatr swung at Suicune with Ice Punch, but missed. To make matters worse, Entei had gotten back up, and if looks could kill, I would be dead right now. Entei fired a Flamethrower at me, which I quickly dodged, and the blast hit Raikou instead.

And then it finally donned on me. If _we_ couldn't hurt any of the beasts, then we could use the beasts themselves to hurt each other. **(I guess it ****_could_**** work, except you'd still wind up having to face Raikou, since he has no weakness in regards to the other beasts.) **I hit Suicune with a nasty Thunderbolt, and the Water Beast instantly fired a Water Pulse at me. I, however, avoided the attack, and the sphere of water blasted Entei instead. Feraligatr soon caught on to this, and Ice Punched Raikou. Unfortunately, that plan went awry when Raikou used a lethal Thunder Fang on Feraligatr, almost killing the blue reptile. I then realized that it was all up to me to get all three beasts to defeat each other, or die trying.

However, something loud and annoying exploded in my ears, and my vision became blurry. I could tell the Three Evil Beasts were affected by this too. Covering my large rodent ears, I found a small white figure using what I soon found out was Extrasensory.

When my vision came back to me, I realized that the one who attacked the beasts was Togepi, but her appearance had changed dramatically. Her egg-like shape had transformed into what looked like some sort of fairy creature. Her spiky head was now bud-like, but still a little spiky at the top. But her most drastic change was that she was completely white and could fly. Togepi had evolved into Togetic. **(Second chapter in a row, but the point still stands: Togepi, or rather Togetic, is awesome in this fic.)**

"Wow. Just when I thought my relationship with Togepi couldn't get any better." I muttered to myself. **(Pikachu, you sly dog, you.)** Togetic flew down, and somehow healed the wounded Pokémon, and then floated over to me.

"You may now thank me for saving all of your lives." Togetic said playfully, right before she gave me a soft peck on the lips, much to Quilava's distain. **(That whiner's still conscious? Okay, I think I've been insulting enough in this chapter.)**

"Oh great, now I'm going to have to clean all of this up." I heard a voice say from behind the surrounding trees (or what was left of them). I looked over to the wrecked shrine, and saw a green, leafy Pokémon with a bulbous head, tiny green feet, and a ginormous pair of black eyes. "You'd think Pokémon Police officers and the Three Legendary Beasts would be more mindful of the property of the only Pokémon in Johto that can travel through time."

"Wait!" I said as I dashed toward the strange Pokémon. "Are you Celebi?"

"What do you think? This is my shrine (sort of); the Shrine of Celebi. I'm Celebi." The [rude] Pokémon responded. **(I like this guy already.)**

"Okay, I get it. You're Celebi, Voice of the Forest," **(I feel kind of proud of myself for referencing the fourth Pokémon movie here)** I said before the obnoxious spirit started insulting me and my friends. "Now, let's start talking business."

"There is an evil Ghost Pokémon named Dusknoir who wants to use your power to take over the world." said Bayleef.

"So, he wouldn't be the first. There was one other guy who wanted my power so he could enact his revenge on someone, but I never got his name," said Celebi. **(*Hint Hint*)** "But aside from that, why should I help you? Look what you did to my forest!" Celebi gestured at the surrounding area, filled with burnt trees and dead grass. Although I _did_ feel guilty for wrecking the forest like that, I simply couldn't sympathize with the Forest Spirit. **(Sounds human to me. (Ouch, sick burn on the human race.))**

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. But please; if you don't come with us, Dusknoir and his army will do _far_ worse things to your home than this." I explained to Celebi, who seemed to be ignoring everything I said.

"I find that highly improbable." Celebi said **(I seriously remember almost typing "highly illogical" when writing this! All you Trekkies out there can just pretend he said that instead.)**, but then, I noticed he was staring at something. I turned around to see the one Pokémon in Johto I didn't want to see ever again.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you were somehow able to defeat the Three Evil Beasts. No matter. They have served their primary purpose." said Dusknoir. Togetic grit her teeth, still infuriated by the horrible things Dusknoir did to her family years ago. **(Understandably so; Dusknoir's arguably a bigger monster than pre-Final Battle Mewtwo in PMD1)**

"You are not welcome in these woods." Celebi said as he floated over to meet Dusknoir face to, well, giant red eye. **(Suddenly, the cover art for this fic makes sense now, doesn't it?)**

"Wait, Celebi get away from him!" I said right before Dusknoir grabbed Celebi by the throat.

Hoping to keep Dusknoir from achieving his evil goal, I hit him with Thunderbolt, and the evil Ghost-Type Pokémon loosened his grip on Celebi, just enough for the Forest Spirit to free himself.

"Thank you, little mouse." said Celebi.

"Don't mention it." I said, but it appeared that Dusknoir had quickly recovered from my attack.

"You're continued resistance to my absolute rule is one of life's greatest mysteries; but no matter what, I will destroy you." said Dusknoir.

Dusknoir then created a giant Shadow Ball, bigger than Ho-Oh and Lugia combined. For several minutes, Dusknoir just stood there, gathering all of his energy into that one Shadow Ball. All I could do was watch as Dusknoir continued his most dramatic display of power yet. It soon came to me that if I did not destroy that thing, then we'd all die. I charged up all of my power into another Thunderbolt, and aimed at the Shadow Ball, but then I heard Dusknoir say something,

"Go ahead. Attack The Void. I dare you." **(OH SHOOT! DON'T DO IT PIKACHU!)**

Before I could do anything, the Thunderbolt was accidentally released, and The Void exploded. **(...He did it.)**

I watched as the entire area was engulfed in darkness. Everything seemed to disappear into the shadows, until I slowly blacked out.  
_

**Yeah, game changer. NO FREAKIN' KIDDING!**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Ghost Elite

**Once upon a time, there was a young, aspiring Fan Fiction writer who planned to update on 1/23/2014. But then, while searching TV Tropes for updates of a show that he missed and was too lazy to try to search it down on another channel, HIS INTERNET DISABLED COMPLETELY OUT OF THE BLUE! It was perfectly fine the very next day, but the young writer was so angry that he was unable to upload that he wasn't able to calm down until King of The Nerds Season 2 premiered that very night. (THE JWITTZ IS ON THE GOLD TEAM! XD!)**

**But yeah, that's the reason I couldn't upload yesterday; and let me tell you, when you have to upload in the middle of a Harry Potter marathon, YOU GET EVEN ANGRIER! Arceus dang it, I hate my Internet sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

I woke up inside a world full of darkness, surrounded by purple mist. I looked around, trying to find the others, but I soon found that I was completely alone.

Or, at least I thought I was.

There were all sorts of Ghost-Type Pokémon floating above me, and all of their menacing faces were staring down at me. There was one that looked like a purple balloon, with two purple streamers hanging down from it for the use of arms. It had no mouth, yet it was still able to speak (somehow). One was rather tiny, orange, and always had this creepy grin on its face. Its head was in the shape of a teardrop, and had two small lightning bolts dangling from his orange, tear-shaped head. One was more insect-like than the others. It had a moth-like head, with the body of a large gnat. It had tiny slits on its head for eyes, and had a large ring hovering over its head. One looked like a walking puppet. It was black, with long sleeves as arms. It had blood-red eyes, and a zipper for a mouth. And last, but not least, there was Gengar, my old nemesis. He had apparently come to Johto to join this group of Ghost-Type Pokémon. It took me a moment to realize who this group of Pokémon was. **(Yeah, it took us this long to meet this fic's ****_true_**** main antagonists.)**

"Hello, Pikachu. Welcome to the Ghost Realm, home of the Ghost Elite." said Gengar. At that moment, the infamous Dusknoir floated over to the surrounding Ghost Pokémon, accompanied by his group of Dusclops.

"I assume you work for the Ghost Elite?" I asked the criminal.

"Actually, it's more like the other way around. I'm the head of the Ghost Elite, but had to keep my ranks hidden from the Pokémon Police, and had Gengar pose as the leader." said Dusknoir.

"Until you discovered our little secret, that is." said Gengar.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or horrified." I muttered to myself.

"Then, Dusknoir would hire those three less-than-useless fools to try to gather all of the Legendary Pokémon of Johto so that we could combine their powers and create a Pokémon whose power will rival those of Arceus himself!"

I had been hearing that name a lot lately. Who was Arceus, and was he/she/it _that_ powerful? Whoever this Arceus character was, with my luck, I'm sure I'll get to meet him/her/it before too long. However, my thoughts of Arceus were abruptly interrupted, because every member of the Ghost Elite had decoded that I was now more a danger to their schemes than I ever have before **(You being a threat was ****_in code_****? WTF?)**, and tried to attack me. I used Quick Attack to get a head start on running, but I couldn't go anywhere accept deeper into the darkness.

It suddenly occurred to me that the Ghost Elite might have something to do with the disappearance of my friends (and Celebi). I knew that if I was going to save my friends then I was going to have to face the entire Ghost Elite, including that monster Dusknoir.  
_

Apparently, Team Rumble, Togetic and I weren't the only ones who were tricked into entering The Void to enter the Ghost Realm. Apparently, while I was searching for my friends, my old boss had stumbled upon the evil vortex.

"I say, what is this eerie-looking vortex?" said Wigglytuff.

"Careful, we don't know what that is or how it got here." said Girafarig.

If I were Wigglytuff, I wouldn't go anywhere near The Void. But that poor fool knew not of Dusknoir's power, and got sucked into the vortex.

"Well, I warned him." Girafarig muttered. **(And it looks like we've gone back to everyone being apathetic jerks at the worst times.)**

And now, here I was, walking over to an unconscious Wigglytuff, still wandering how he got to Johto in the first place. When the pink rabbit finally awoke, out of all the questions he could've asked me, the only thing he could say was

"Where are the Wigglytuff Poffins?" Wigglytuff asked. **(Oh Wigglytuff, you're so ****_silly_****!)**

_Is that _really_ the only thing on his mind?_ I thought to myself.

Poffins were like snack cakes to Pokémon. There are different kinds of Poffins specifically made for the consumption of certain Pokémon. If the only thing Wigglytuff could think about were _Poffins_, then there was something seriously wrong with him. Of course, I wouldn't say something like that to his face.

"What are you doing here in the Ghost Realm?" I asked.

"Well, you and Togepi had been gone for quite a while **(literally only ten days; the Mewtwo mission took approximately THREE WEEKS!)**, so I took it upon myself to go look for you and Team Rumble. Little did I know that Girafarig had snuck off to join me on the trip here to Johto? Well, I eventually saw smoke and eventually an explosion coming from Ilex Forest, and now here I am." said Wigglytuff. To be honest, I stopped listening to the boss's story and just started searching for my friends again, but the large pink rabbit wouldn't stay behind, and followed me wherever I went. **(It's the big, pink, fluffy ones that are always the most lovable.)**

"Why are you following me?" I asked Wigglytuff.

"Because, you and Togepi are the only reason that I'm here in the first place, and I'm not going to let five days of seasickness and five hard, consecutive battles go to waste." said Wigglytuff. **(A Lampshade Hanging is I ever saw one.)**

"Fine, just don't get in the way." I said, instantly feeling guilty about talking like that to my boss, even though I'm not that far away from his alleged awesomeness. **(What do you mean "alleged"? Wigglytuff single-handedly fought both Gengar and Alakazam, AND WON!)**

Wigglytuff and I searched the entire Ghost Realm for Team Rumble, while also being attacked by hundreds of Dusclops and other lower ranked Ghost-Type Pokémon. Before we could do anything about the ambush, we were attacked by the teardrop-shaped Pokémon who called itself Rotom. The Rotom soon took the form of a refrigerator (to this day, I know not of where that thing came from), and bombarded us with Ice-Beams. I was able to avoid the attack, but poor Wigglytuff got zapped in the face, freezing his head. **(Wha-Ha!)**

I was able to quickly maneuver behind Frost Rotom, and whacked it with Iron Tail, causing severe damage to the Ghost/Ice-Type Pokémon. Rotom lost its Ice-Type form, and instead transformed into Mow Rotom. This new lawn mower form shot Energy Balls at me like bullets. I used Iron Tail to reflect one of the Energy Balls back at Mow Rotom, and the Ghost lost its Grass-Type form.

Rotom then used one last ditch attempt to eliminate me by transforming into (believe it or not) a washing machine and into Wash Rotom. This Water-Type form fired Water Gun at me several times before I hit it with Thunderbolt, which destroyed Rotom's final form.

All I did was walk up to Rotom, tap it with my paw, and the Electric Ghost fainted. I rushed over to the still frozen Wigglytuff and Iron Tailed him out of the ice.

"Thank you, Pikachu." said Wigglytuff.

"You're welcome." I said, helping the pink rabbit back on his feet.

It was then that I heard a high, girlish scream. I recognized that scream as Togetic, and immediately dashed in the direction of the scream. I followed the voice to see an unconscious Feraligatr, an injured Quilava, and a terrified Togetic and Bayleef. The thing that made the whole thing horrible was that it was all caused by the same thing: an army of tiny, yet horrifying Ghost-Type Pokémon that shockingly resembled Dusknoir.  
_

**I'm sorry, but it's past midnight now, and I just don't have the energy to upload the rest. Luckily, though, I gave you guys an entertaining fight with probably the most awesome Electric-Type from Gen IV (that's not Luxray, of course).**

**Well, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	15. Chapter 15: Showdown

**Pretty much, now I'm just taking the last several chapters and combining them to increase their size so there won't be as much killer suspense ("as much" being the key term. That doesn't mean cliffhangers are implausible). In fact, if memory serves, we'll only have a few chapters left. After that, I will start uploading SSB2, which will be pretty much all of the activity I'll be doing until I finish PMD3 (in fact, I'll probably need to start uploading SSB3 to finish off PMD4.) Yeah, if it wasn't apparent that my laziness is a serious problem for any potential career I may pursue, HERE'S YOUR PROOF!**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

I heard an evil laughter coming from behind me and Wigglytuff. I turned around to see that Gengar and Dusknoir holding a limp Celebi.

"Ha! Our master plan is finally complete. We have combined the might of every Legendary Pokémon in Johto, and soon, the entire Pokémon Universe will bow to the Ghost Elite." said Dusknoir.

I tried to zap Dusknoir with Thunderbolt, but surprisingly, the monster didn't flinch. I soon realized that something was different about the Leader of the Ghost Elite. I looked into his large, red eye, and realized that this Ultimate Pokémon that they kept talking about was actually Dusknoir himself. **(IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO FIGURE THIS OUT? IT WASN'T A VERY WELL KEPT SECRET!)**

"I will soon be the ruler of all Pokémon, even the Creation Dragons, as well as Arceus himself." Dusknoir said as a ball of dark energy formed in his hand.

At that instant, the Ghost Army surrounded me, each of them charging up their own Shadow Balls, all of them aimed at me. I reacted to this by using Thunderbolt on everything around me, avoiding Wigglytuff and the others. The Shadow Balls exploded on their users and sent them all at Dusknoir and Gengar. The two Ghost Kings then sent attack after attack at me, and I sent each of them back at their users. I then hit Gengar with Iron Tail, knocking that grinning devil out cold. Unfortunately, Dusknoir hit me with his charging attack from earlier, and I was paralyzed with fear and pain. **(This will get annoying later. Seriously. You'll. HATE. It.)**

"You have become extremely annoying throughout this little escapade. Now, I will finally have the pleasure of destroying you personally." Dusknoir growled at me, saying that last word in a deep, terrifying voice that made even the unconscious Gengar shiver. **(This is never a good sign.)** All I could do was stare at him with anger and fear. Never had I been this close to death, and I could tell that Dusknoir was going to take great joy out of my destruction. I closed my eyes, waiting for the death blow to strike me and end all of the pain, but something had kept Dusknoir from crushing me. I looked up and saw that someone was using Psychic to restrain Dusknoir from killing me. I looked around to see that Togetic had been the source of the Psychic energy keeping me alive. **(Okay, I know that this is really stupid of me to interrupt the tension of this particular scene, but I just want to say: TOGETIC CANNOT LEARN PSYCHIC!)**

I slowly got back to my feet, and attacked Dusknoir with every attack I knew (with the obvious exception of Quick Attack). At some point, I cloned myself with Double Team, and we all attacked him with Thunderbolt. Then, we all bombarded him with menacing Iron Tails, and somehow managed to knock him out of Togetic's Psychic control. **(May not have been a smart idea.) **Dusknoir slowly got back up, and began to shoot more Shadow Balls at me, but Togetic used herself as a Pokémon shield, and took the blows for me. With her being a Normal-Type, however, she was unable to take any damage from Dusknoir's Ghost-Type attacks.

"Well, it seems as though I have two major nuisances to eliminate." Dusknoir said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Make that five." I heard Feraligatr say as he, Quilava, and Bayleef stepped in front of me and Togetic. **(AWESOMESAUCE!)**

Dusknoir just floated there, not doing anything. This started to worry me a little, seeing as how no sane criminal would stay so calm when he was completely outnumbered; unless this was another one of his traps.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the entire Ghost Elite (except for Rotom) and an army of Ghost-Type Pokémon had surrounded us. The others didn't seem to notice this, until Dusknoir started to laugh.

"This is going to be fun." I heard Gengar say, followed by evil laughs from all of the Ghost-Type Pokémon. **(How is he conscious again? Ghost-Types really are freaking resilient.)  
_**

The balloon Pokémon that was called Drifblim made the first move by taking Bayleef into the sky using Sky Drop. I thought that was a rather dirty move, considering that Bayleef was a Grass-Type, making her abnormally vulnerable to Flying-Type moves like Sky Drop. I jumped into the air, and used Thunderbolt on Drifblim, careful not to hurt Bayleef. The attack hit dead-on, and Drifblim fell out of the sky. I landed carefully on my paws, while Feraligatr caught Bayleef in his claws.

"Thanks." Bayleef said (rather dreamily) to Feraligatr.

"Uh, you're welcome." The blue reptile answered awkwardly. **(Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh!)**

However, that heartfelt moment was short-lived when the Bug/Ghost-Type Pokémon from earlier named Shedinja attacked Feraligatr with Signal Beam. Quilava immediately hopped in front of the bug and blasted it with Fire Blast. Shedinja retreated, but Drifblim came back for more. This time, Bayleef was ready for the over-sized balloon and hit it with everything she had, and was soon aided by Feraligatr. Feraligatr ended the fight rather quickly when he Ice-Punched Drifblim, knocking him out, while also freezing the balloon solid.

"Nice shot." I complemented the blue reptile.

"I know." Feraligatr said as he turned his attention to the puppet-lady named Banette.

Banette tried slashing at Feraligatr with Shadow Claw, but he retaliated with Hydro Pump. Banette tanked the attack, and pummeled Feraligatr with Payback. In order to retaliate against Banette, Feraligatr Ice-Punched her, sending her flying into Shedinja. The two Ghost-Type Pokémon turned their attention toward Feraligatr, but Quilava and I intervened.

Quilava practically burned Shedinja alive when he attacked the bug with Eruption. However, that foolish insect continued to fight the fiery rodent with an attitude. Shedinja shot Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball at Quilava, but missed every time. Quilava soon used Flame Wheel, and shot at Shedinja like a bullet. After a long, hard battle between Quilava and Shedinja, the bug finally passed out from exhaustion. **(There is no freaking way that Shedinja, with 1 HP and Wonder Guard, could last that long against Quilava)** A second later, Quilava also collapsed.

Meanwhile, Bayleef and Feraligatr had teamed up to take on Banette. However, after observing Drifblim and Shedinja lose their fights, the puppet-lady was more than prepared for both Bayleef and Feraligatr. Banette avoided Feraligatr's Hydro Pump, as well as Bayleef's newly learned combination of Sunny Day/SolarBeam. Banette soon fought back with Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse; however, even the elusive Banette was eventually struck down by Feraligatr's Ice Punch. And with Banette's defeat, that left only one annoying pest left for me to deal with.

"Oh Gengar." I said in a sing-song voice as I noticed the ghostly weasel try to escape the brouhaha. **(*chuckles to myself* "Brouhaha"? I'm probably killing some of you guys right now with this AMAZING writing!)**

"Oh, hello Pikachu, my old buddy." Gengar said nervously.

"Cut the pleasantries, you little weasel. You double-crossed us all." I said in a tone that apparently frightened Gengar. **(How, you might ask? Well that's a minor spoiler to a side-story that I have yet to publish. I'll try to remedy that.)**

"Yes, and I apologize, but if you knew Dusknoir like I did, you'd be a dirt-bag trying to follow his orders, too."

I had had just about enough of this guy, so I simply struck him with a very powerful Thunderbolt, knocking the traitor unconscious. I turned my attention back to the group, who had defeated the rest of the Ghost Elite, as well as the army it was leading. However, something wasn't quite right.

"Where's Togetic?" I asked. **(Oh no...)**

My question was soon answered when I saw Heracross, Sudowoodo, and Politoed get thrown through the air, collapsing on top of each other. I looked to see who the attacker was, and found Dusknoir, grasping an unconscious Togetic by the neck.

"I have had it with you mortals trying to foil my plot. Well, let me show you what will happen when I get annoyed to ABSOLUTELY NO END!" Dusknoir shouted as he began to squeeze Togetic's neck, until his hand was replaced with a black sphere.

And then it happened. Suddenly, before I could do anything, my body froze in place. Togetic cried out in fear, as the black sphere began to engulf her. Every molecule in my mouse-like body was screaming at me to save her, but all I could do was stand there, and watch the love of my life disappear from my life, forever.  
_

**...For once, I have nothing to say, except that maybe anybody who didn't hate Dusknoir up until this point most definitely will now.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	16. Chapter 16: Celebi's Secret

**This chapter is why "The Dusk of Time" is Part 1 of a trilogy.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC,  
_**

Quilava was the first to freak out at Togetic's disappearance, and charged at Dusknoir with Flame Wheel. The attack met with a severe counterattack from Dusknoir that almost killed the poor fool. Then, it seemed as though Heracross appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack Dusknoir with Megahorn. However, Heracross ended up getting Shadow Punched to death mere moments later. Dusknoir finished him off with one last Shadow Ball to the face. I immediately noticed that Politoed had snuck behind Dusknoir while Heracross distracted him. Politoed attacked with Waterfall, but Dusknoir surprisingly wasn't affected in the slightest. The Ghost King then turned his attention to Politoed and disappeared into the shadows.

"Where'd he go?" Politoed asked.

I knew where he was, but was too terrified to say anything. Dusknoir was in the process of performing Shadow Sneak on the unwary Politoed. By the time Politoed _did_ figure out this was a trick, it was far too late. Dusknoir had already grabbed ahold of Politoed and dragged him down into the shadows.

"HAHAHA! If I were you three, I would take your injured friend and find a way out of here." Dusknoir's voice echoed in my head.

"You heard the psychotic ghost. Let's get Quilava off the battlefield and hightail it out of here." said Bayleef.

"But where's Sudowoodo and Wigglytuff?" Feraligatr asked. "We can't just leave them in here. They'd get killed for sure!"

I then saw something slowly float toward us. It took me a moment to realize that it was a battered and bruised Celebi.

"I know where your friends are," he said in a low, coarse voice. Whatever Dusknoir must have done to him, it certainly did a number on the Spirit of the Forest. "Grab my hand." I slowly reached out my shaking paw to Celebi, and the next thing I knew, all five of us were surrounded in an array of purple lights.

t think, heck, I doubt I could even breathe. All I could do was stand there, horrified at the very presence of the Ghost King. Dusknoir, however, was not suffering from the same problem, and made a grab for Celebi while the area around us was beginning to move. Tailed Dusknoir in his giant red eye. That probably wasn't the smartest idea, since Dusknoir then turned around to face me a second later.

However, before any of us could do anything, Dusknoir had mysteriously vaporized, and we all landed face-first (except for that obnoxious Celebi) in the middle of a forest clearing; the same clearing where we first encountered Ariados and the Spinarak. **(FULL CIRCLE!)**  
_

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked Celebi. "I thought you were going to take us to Wigglytuff and Sudowoodo."

"While we were in the Ghost Realm, your friends were beyond my help. So, I did what I do best and took you five days into the past." said Celebi. I looked around and noticed that a camp was set up, and I could see three tents set up in some sort of triangular formation. It's kind of funny how I didn't notice that before, actually.

"Wait, if we're in the past, shouldn't we be worried about meeting ourselves and destroying the space/time continuum?" Feraligatr asked Celebi. And I must admit that was the longest string of confusing words I've ever heard in my life. And it came from _Feraligatr_. **(Okay, so now the protagonists have been labeled as idiots. Great.)**

"Don't worry. This is long before anyone of you wake up to continue their journey to save Johto." said Celebi.

_Like _that _clarifies the situation any more,_ I thought sarcastically.

That very instant, Celebi started floating away, and something inside my head told me to follow him. I slowly followed Celebi, who continued to "lead" me somewhere. I noticed that the other three were following me, most likely out of pure curiosity of what the heck I was doing. Before too long, Celebi had led us back to Ilex Forest, which I realized were the woods surrounding the clearing from before.

"Why are we back here?" A now conscious Quilava asked.

"We are here because there's something here that we will need if we are going to save your deceased friends from the Ghost Elite." Celebi said, reminding me of the deaths of Heracross, Politoed, and worst of all, my beloved Togetic. **(I find it both sweet and silly that Pikachu started calling Togetic his "beloved" a chapter after she evolved; then she disappeared from reality. TALK ABOUT THE WORF EFFECT!)**

"So, you're saying we have a chance to save them?" Feraligatr asked.

"Not only that, but we can take this opportunity to defeat Dusknoir before he absorbs the power of the other Legendary Pokémon." After hearing Celebi say that, I nearly burst with joy. Not only could I save Togetic, I could also take down the leader of the organization that has caused the Pokémon Police so much chaos.

"Okay, so what do we need?" I asked with a bit of hidden enthusiasm in my voice.

"It was in my shrine that was destroyed during your fight with Raikou. But since we're in the past, its destruction never happened, and we have a shot at saving Johto." Celebi quickly floated through the forest, and the rest of us followed him until we reached the now completely intact Shrine of Celebi.

"Okay, this should be able to provide enough power for us to time-travel far back enough to fix everything." Celebi said as he opened two small doors at the shrine and pulled out a small, green, glowing orb.

"What is that?" Bayleef asked.

"This is the secret to my time-travelling powers. The Time Ripple." The Spirit of the Forest said as he held the orb in his tiny hands. However, at that exact moment, a large, orange beam had been shot at us, pushing us all to the ground, narrowly missing Celebi, and knocked the Time Ripple out of his hand. **(Wait, wouldn't that cause a paradox too?)**

"I believe that belongs to us." I recognized that voice. I turned my head to see a now living and breathing Noctowl, Tyranitar, and Ursaring. **(Crap.)**

_Not again,_ I thought to myself.

Celebi quickly floated over to grab the Time Ripple, but Noctowl had used his Psychic powers to levitate the Time Ripple over to him. The evil Owl Pokémon then grabbed the Time Ripple in his talons, and Dusknoir had appeared out of the shadows right next to his henchmen.

"Good work, Noctowl. You're even more productive than I thought you were." Dusknoir said as he took the Time Ripple from Noctowl. **(Jerk.)**

"Thank you, I think." said Noctowl.

Once again, my body froze in place. I couldn't take the helplessness anymore. I wanted to know why I froze up whenever Dusknoir had obtained great power or was close to victory. Whatever the reason was, I knew that I had to beat Dusknoir. I slowly got back up on my feet, and made my way over to Dusknoir.

"What are you doing?" Dusknoir asked, obviously not remembering who I was due to Celebi's time-travel. I didn't bother answering his question, and used Iron Tail to knock the Time Ripple out of his hands, and grabbed it myself.

At that instant, the Time Ripple reacted, and a bright light engulfed me. Celebi seemed frightened by this, and quickly floated toward me, just as we disappeared from Ilex Forest.  
_

**I'd go on, but I'm already getting close to my curfew as is, so I'll leave you guys here (I'm just getting cruel now.)**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	17. Chapter 17: Creation

**Remember what I said at the beginning of last chapter? Well...that actually applies to ****_this_**** one. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is still my OC.  
_**

Celebi and I immediately found ourselves in an alternate dimension. The entire environment was a void, until I noticed the swirl of a Spiral Galaxy, and I realized what we were witnessing. **(No you don't. You had no prior knowledge of anything related to Pokémon before you got there two months ago.)**

There was a giant, white, four-legged creature with a golden ring attached to its waist. In front of it lay three Pokémon Eggs. One was blue, with many streaks of silver all over it. The one just adjacent to it was pink, but was covered in red markings. And the last one, which was strangely larger than the other two, was black and gold, and was surrounded with dark aura, which disturbed me greatly. **(Hmm? I wonder who this could be. Oh who am I kidding; you guys should know who these are by the time you finish this paragraph)**

"Who is that?" I asked which seemed to surprise Celebi.

"You're kidding me, right?" Celebi remarked. "That's Arceus, the most powerful Pokémon in the entire universe." **(In other words, HE'S GOD!)**

So _this_ was Arceus. After realizing I was in the presence of a Pokémon deity, I felt somewhat honored, and a little stuck up for some reason. **(Why and how?) **However, I couldn't help but wonder who that large Egg was. It seemed so evil, and yet I knew nothing of it. I hated being completely unaware of whatever was going on. **(You're not alone, Pikachu. I think we've ****_all_**** been there.)**

"Celebi, I have two questions for you." I said to the Spirit of the Forest.

"Shoot." Celebi responded.

"First, where are we? I thought we were going to use the Time Ripple to defeat Dusknoir."

"It would appear as though the Time Ripple has taken us to the time of the Great Hatching. The day when the Three Dragon Deities of Sinnoh were born in order to keep balance in the universe." Celebi said, actually leaving me with more questions than answers.

"Okay. Now for my second question: What's up with that scary-looking Egg?" I asked. There was a brief moment of silence for a moment, before Celebi finally said something.

"That black Egg is Giratina. He was supposed to be the God of Antimatter and Ruler of the Distortion World, but something inside him made him transform from a friendly Pokémon into a horrifying monster," Celebi said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "As a result, a great war between the Three Dragons ensued, and Arceus was forced to banish Giratina to the Distortion World for eternity." Once Celebi finished his speech, the three Eggs had hatched one-by-one. First was the blue Egg, which revealed a small blue Dragon/Steel-Type Pokémon that was covered in diamond-hard armor.

"Hello Dialga, God of Time." Arceus said in a soft voice, and the baby dragon let out an adorable roar that we could barely hear, making Arceus chuckle. **(That sounds ADORABLE! Somebody please draw fan art of a baby Dialga!)**

Next, the pink Egg hatched, and a small pink Dragon/Water-Type Pokémon that had two large plates sticking out of her shoulder-blades.

"Palkia, Goddess of Space. Welcome." Arceus said, and Palkia snuggled up to her "father" and I could see a little bit of jealousy on Dialga's face. **(Also adorable. Add that to the list of cute things to draw.)**

And finally, that last Egg had hatched. A gray Dragon/Ghost-Type Pokémon had emerged. It had two black wings on its back, was covered in black stripes, had six stubby legs, and on its face were two golden spikes that slightly covered its mildly ugly face. The other two dragons hissed, and hid behind two of Arceus's giant legs.

"Young ones, do not fear your brother, Giratina. He is the God of Antimatter, and together the three of you will do great things one day." Arceus said as his son and daughter came out from hiding and greeted their brother.

"He doesn't seem so bad. Sure, his face is a little weird, but aside from that he doesn't seem so horrible." I said to Celebi. **(That's kind of a rude thing to say about a baby god, isn't it?)**

"Trust me, there is more to him than meets the eye." said Celebi.

"So, are we heading back home now?"

"Not just yet. There is still one more thing I need to show you." Celebi said to me as we left what I had soon come to call the Genesis World.  
_

Celebi had transported us both to what I assumed was about one hundred years after the Great Hatching, and the entire surrounding area had been reduced to a wasteland. There were burnt trees, giant craters everywhere, and the sky was filled with volcanic ash, smog, and dust.

"This was the work of Giratina and his unholy army. They laid waste to lush ecosystems like this (what used to be a) forest." said Celebi. However, my ears weren't listening to Celebi's words. In fact, all I was able to focus my senses on was a titanic fight taking place in the background. All three dragons had grown greatly in size, and were all fighting each other.

What really frightened me was how much the dragons had grown in size and power. Dialga was ten stories high, his steel-plated armor now covered almost his entire body, save for his face and tail. Palkia had also increased in size. She had a strangely long neck, stood up on her hind legs, and had two pearls lodged into her shoulders. They were currently fighting each other, as well as one more beast that was almost painful to look at.

"Giratina, the God of Antimatter, and the most powerful of all Ghost-Type Pokémon." Celebi said as the monster roared, nearly bursting my eardrums.

Giratina now had six black, worn out wings, each with a large, blood-red spike on them. His legs had disappeared for some reason, and his face was now hidden by a golden mask that only revealed its small, ruby-red eyes.

"Hello, Dialga; greetings, Palkia." Giratina said in a sly, yet somewhat sinister voice.

"This does not concern you, Giratina." Palkia said, obviously trying not to let her younger brother get in the way of her fight with Dialga. **(At least she cares about ****_one_**** sibling.)**

"On the contrary, sister. Seeing as how Father entrusted me with breaking up your little quarrel, I have every right to be here as much as the two of you do." However, even though Giratina claimed that he was there on account of Arceus's orders, I had the feeling there was something dastardly behind his remark. **("Dastardly". Who really uses that anymore?)**

"Go away, Giratina," said Dialga. "Go, or suffer my infinite wrath." However, despite Dialga's threat, Palkia and Giratina merely laughed.

"Oh please. You have no wrath." Palkia remarked.

"Yes. In fact, the only thing you _do_ have is an ego the size of the Kanto Region." said Giratina. **(I would normally see this as a hilariously sick burn on Dialga, but I just feel sorry for the Temporal Pokémon.)**

Dialga, obviously enraged by Giratina's insult, unleashed a horrible roar that seemed to warp time itself. I could barely perceive anything, all I saw was blurriness. I heard only one, high, indefinite note, and I felt my arms, paws and feet go completely numb. When my senses finally returned, I saw Palkia with her hands around her head, yet Giratina had managed to withstand the attack, completely unscathed.

"How did you withstand my Roar of Time?" Dialga asked, shocked at his brother's resistance. Giratina just smirked (or what I assumed was a smile, I couldn't tell with that face mask), and seemed to sink into the ground, surrounded by shadows.

Dialga searched the surrounding area, making sure his allegedly evil brother wasn't trying to pull an obvious sneak attack. However, what Dialga couldn't see, I somehow could feel. Something inside me was screaming at me, telling me that Giratina had somehow managed to get above Dialga, and the diamond-headed Dragon of Time was completely unaware of Giratina's deadly surprise. I wanted to alert Dialga, but I knew that if I did, then I could alter time in some way, and I wasn't going to take the chance of making things worse in the present than they already were. It didn't matter anyway, because Dialga raised his head and fired a Dragon Pulse at a silhouette of the Dragon of Antimatter, but the silhouette turned out to be merely a decoy, and the real Giratina charged headfirst into Dialga's diamond-crusted chest. The impact paralyzed Dialga, and the Dragon of Time collapsed.

"That was a dirty trick, Giratina." Palkia said, finally recovering from Dialga's Roar of Time.

"If you were me, sister, you would do the same thing." Giratina said as he slowly grew six stubby legs, and his mask opened up to reveal his gruesome face once again.

"Shadow Force is an evil move, Giratina. Father has forbidden us from using it." Palkia shouted to her brother. **(As have most metagame tournaments, since most legendaries are Tournament banned, including (I think) Giratina and Shadow Force. Oh my Arceus, THE GOD OF POKEMON IS THE HEAD OF THE METAGAME!)**

"Father just doesn't want us using it because he doesn't want his creations becoming stronger than him." Giratina said as he disappeared again.

Palkia, however, was not fooled by this, and simply followed the direction of Giratina's sinister voice. The very moment she thought she found her target; she charged up a massive amount of energy in her arm and fired it at Giratina. Unfortunately, she missed, and Giratina assaulted Palkia with a barrage of attacks.

"You two are pathetic." Giratina said as a weakened Palkia collapsed. However, Giratina never got to gloat about his victory, because Arceus had arrived at the scene, appalled by Giratina's violence.

"Giratina, you have not only mercilessly beaten your siblings, but you have used the Forbidden Move not once, but twice." Arceus said angrily.

"Oh come on, Father. Everything I did here was to uphold your law of balance. I came here to make sure neither Dialga nor Palkia came out as the victor and I succeeded." said Giratina.

"You have also endangered countless innocent lives in the process," Arceus said, even angrier than before. "I'm sorry Giratina, but I can't have you endangering even more lives, just so you can meet your own selfish demands."

The next thing I knew, Arceus had started building up incredible power, and Celebi had started up the Time Ripple once again. The last thing I saw of that scene was a giant mirror sprouting from the ground, pulling Giratina into what I assumed was the Distortion World.

"I will get you for this, Father!" was the last thing I heard before I had returned to my normal time.  
_

**And with that, we have an established overarching plot for the series. I know; took us long enough. If it wasn't obvious who the series' antagonist might be after this chapter, I don't know what to say.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	18. Chapter 18: Battle of Ilex Forest

When Celebi and I returned to Ilex Forest, Team Rumble had started another fight with Dusknoir and his henchmen, and was losing.

Feraligatr had engaged Tyranitar in a fist-fight; at least until Tyranitar blasted Feraligatr with Dark Pulse, resulting in the blue reptile to douse Tyranitar with Hydro Pump, as well as Tyranitar getting his lights knocked out. The dinosaur creature, however, got right back up and broke Feraligatr's arm. **(Ouch! I know how that feels; not fun.)**

Bayleef had evolved into Meganium, and had managed to injure Noctowl's right wing. Despite this, Noctowl had put up a nasty fight and had managed to give Meganium a concussion by hitting her head with Wing Attack. **(*grimaces at the thought of the pain.*)**

Quilava and Ursaring were pretty much on equal grounds on strength, but Quilava was king when it came to speed. Quilava hit Ursaring with Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, and Fire Blast (sometimes simultaneously), all the while avoiding Ursaring's Hammer Arms and Slashes. However, whenever Ursaring got lucky and managed to strike Quilava, they were powerful and left massive bruises.

After Ursaring took down Quilava, I took it upon myself to fight the trio myself. However, I wasn't at all sure if I was able to beat Dusknoir (who was hiding in the shadows like the ghost he was) and all of his henchmen by myself, however I knew that not beating them would result in the destruction of Johto and the loss of millions of lives.

First, I charged up about a billion megawatts of electricity and attacked Tyranitar with Volt Tackle. Tyranitar was definitely injured, but the inevitable recoil damage also did quite a number on me as well. Nonetheless, I recovered and battered the stone-dinosaur with Iron Tail, annoying him to no end. Tyranitar, at some point, thought it was a wise move to use Earthquake, a Ground-Type move that would cause massive damage to an Electric-Type like me. I, however, was smart and jumped rather high in order to avoid the attack. Gravity, unfortunately, then forced me to return to earth, and suffer from the aftershock of the Earthquake. **(I think we ALL can agree that those are awful.)**

"Oh gravity, thou art cold, heartless, and completely in my favor." Tyranitar said, only wincing a second later from my previous attacks.

This guy was now officially on my last nerve. I slowly got back on my feet and charged up a powerful Thunderbolt and fired it directly at the dark green gem on Tyranitar's chest, which obviously injured him beyond his physical limits (which is saying something). **(I don't quite get how that could be his weak point, but I guess it's creative.)** When all traces of my attack had finally died down, Tyranitar was just standing there, completely still, mouth agape and eyes without pupils.

"Wow. I didn't think that attack would affect him _that_ much." I muttered under my breath, yet it seemed like Ursaring could still hear me.

"You little runt, I'll pound you into next week!" Ursaring said as he charged at me with Hammer Arm. I dodged the attack, but now Ursaring was officially peeved.

The more attacks he threw at me, the more I dodged, and the more enraged he became. I knew I could easily beat this guy with both paws tied behind my back, but I had to admit Tyranitar really did a number on me, and Ursaring knew that. I continued to dodge Ursaring's attacks, all the while charging up more power to attack him with later. However, that plan was abruptly put to an end when Ursaring managed to Hammer Arm me into the ground, quite literally. With that one attack, I lost control of the power I was building up, and was forced to start over from scratch.

"I'll take great pleasure in rending you limb from limb." Ursaring said as he towered over my weakened state, about to finish what he started.

Or at least he would have.

Celebi had finally taken up arms and attacked with the classic Sunny Day/SolarBeam combo. The attack nearly fried Ursaring, but the bear-like brute was about as sturdy as a Golem. **(Get it? Because Golem's Ability could potentially be Sturdy? HA!)** He recovered, and attacked Celebi with Rock Smash. I slowly got back on my feet, charged up just enough lethal electricity to injure the bear, but Celebi beat me to it, and finished the job with one quick Psybeam.

Noctowl seemed slightly impressed that Celebi and I had defeated Tyranitar and Ursaring; however, I'm sure that despicable owl had noticed that I had taken massive damage from both fights. Even though I had a complete Type advantage against him, the fact was that he was smart; not just smart, an evil genius; wasn't in my favor.

"You have defeated two of the strongest beings in Johto, and for that, I congratulate you," Noctowl said to me in that calm, yet somewhat sinister voice of his. "And I'm sorry to say that I will be unable to see how powerful you truly are first-hand." And with that, Noctowl spread his wings and flew off. **(Wow. Noctowl didn't even bother to lift a talon against Pikachu. He knew that he didn't stand a chance, and ultimately did the smart thing and fled. Noctowl truly is a genius.)**

"Coward!" Dusknoir said as he finally emerged from the shadows.

"What's the matter, Dusknoir? Are you such a coward that you have to rely on worthless peons to do your dirty work?" Celebi asked.

Dusknoir slowly turned to face us, and his single red eye was glowing with fury. He raised his fist and conjured another Void. This time, I knew what to expect, and simply Iron Tailed Dusknoir before he could do anything. This caused The Void to dissolve, and Dusknoir to become absolutely enraged.

Dusknoir charged at me and Celebi with a murderous look in his eye, and shot us both with Shadow Balls. Celebi was knocked unconscious, due to him being a Psychic-Type, making him weak against anything Ghost-Type related. I, on the other hand, avoided all of the Shadow Balls, and attacked with Thunderbolt. **(Show-off.) **Dusknoir was knocked back slightly by the attack, but he never got the chance to recover, because I kept bombarding him with everything I had. After the things he had done there was no way I was showing him any mercy. I kept hitting him and hitting him until he tired out, and then I Iron-Tailed him in the eye.

Dusknoir looked like he was about to give up, so I made a special "process" that made sure he would not bother us again.

First, Dusknoir conjured one more Void, and threw it at me. Then, I deflected The Void with Iron Tail, and the portal pounded against Dusknoir's face-shaped belly. Finally, The Void began to absorb Dusknoir, banishing him to the Ghost Realm [hopefully] forever. Unfortunately, The Void kept absorbing things after Dusknoir was banished. I knew there was only one way to destroy it, but the only one who could help me was unconscious. I dashed over to Celebi, trying to get him to wake up and help me save Johto.

"Celebi, I _really_ need you to wake up now. The Void is going to consume everything in Johto if we don't destroy it NOW." I said, trying to shake Celebi awake. After about another five minutes, Celebi finally woke up, to find half of Ilex Forest consumed by The Void. Luckily, Team Rumble had managed to get away from the chaos, and all that was left was the two of us.

"Celebi I have an idea, but I need your help." I said to Celebi.

"Okay, what do you need?" Celebi asked.

"When I say 'Now', I want you to use Psychic to send The Void into orbit." I ordered. Celebi nodded, and I moved on to my part of the plan. I charged up a large amount of electricity to the point where it could kill anyone hit my attack. I released the Thunderbolt at The Void, which caused it to expand, and very soon implode.

"Now, Celebi!" I shouted, and Celebi complied. His Psychic powers were able to send The Void into orbit, causing an explosion that seemed like the size of an Oran Berry from this distance. **(That thing id bigger than the sun. And it's NOT causing a problem with Earth's gravitational pull. Because it makes sense in video games!)**

"Am I glad that's over?" I muttered before I passed out from exhaustion.  
_

When I awoke the next morning, I realized that Celebi had sent Team Rumble and I back to our original time, and many things were different.

The Politoed Village that was destroyed by Dusknoir's henchmen was now completely inhabited by various Pokémon within the Poliwag evolutionary line. Not to mention, the Politoed Elder and his grandson were alive and well. Of course, neither remembered who I was, but I guess I was okay with that little time paradox.

Sudowoodo and Elekid had actually joined the Pokémon Police. Sudowoodo was a guide/medical officer, while Elekid had taken after me and was placed as a wandering officer, being placed in various teams around the world depending on the mission and its location.

Meowth had once again fled to another region, and once again he was hired by thugs, who paid him a fortune and a ton of berries. Wigglytuff and Mewtwo had sent agents to capture the thugs, and succeeded. Unfortunately, Meowth had fled with his payment. **(I ****_might_**** post a story about that in the future. ****_Might_****.)**

The Guardians of Johto and the Three Legendary Beasts had gone back to keeping peace in the Johto Region, making sure no threat like Dusknoir ever came around again. However, they had their work cut out for them when Noctowl had returned ten times more powerful than he was before.

I was sad to learn that Togetic (or Togepi again, as she hadn't evolved in this time period) had gone out in search for an opening to the Ghost Realm, hoping that one day she could free her brother from that nightmarish dimension. We were forced to give our relationship a break until she found what she was looking for. **(*Sniff* I'm going to miss her. She was actually pretty badass in this fic.)**

And me; I continued to travel the world, searching for a way to return home. One night, however, I received a vision about the Three Dragons I saw earlier. **(Hoo boy, here we go.)**

_Arceus was in a room surrounded by windows, looking down on each area the window occupied. However, one window showed the image of The Void._

_"What is this?" Arceus said as he watched the portal enter Earth's orbit, much to a large green dragon's chagrin. "Something that horrid should not exist. I must have Rayquaza destroy it." Before he could do anything, though, something came out of The Void. Something scary and pure evil._

_"No. Not him! It can't be him!" Arceus shouted as the vision faded, bringing fear into my mind._

I woke up startled the next morning, realizing that I was now in great danger. Something dark was on its way back to Earth.  
_

**You know what's really depressing? The fact that the story ends in a cliffhanger (this fic had a lot of them) and the next one won't be up for a LONG time (that is, until I get my act together.) Because of this, I will continue to upload the rest of the SSB Trilogy I started back in December, and if I have PMD3 ready by then, you can expect to see it then.**

**Aside from that, though, I am going to try to expand my library of fics, and am trying to dabble in other franchises as well. DOn't expect them to be anything but something video game related, though.**

**With that, remember to review, and I'll see you guys, well, whenever.**


	19. Chapter 19: So Long For Now

**I think this one is a little overdue; it's been nearly three days since I uploaded the final chapter for "The Dusk of Time", and I haven't even posted a bonus chapter for this fic. So...here I am.**

**To start things off, I would like to say that, out of all of my works, "The Dusk of Time" is probably my least favorite. The writing was rather lackluster (even for it's time) and the characterization of Chikorita/Bayleef/Meganium and a couple others was just...I don't even have words for it.**

**That being said, I can also say that Chikorita's development as she evolved was absolutely fantastic. When she evolved into Bayleef, she barely spoke at all, and by the time she was Meganium she had no lines left; IT ALL WORKS OUT IN THE END!**

**But in all seriousness, I sincerely apologize for Chikorita's mess of a character; believe me, she wasn't the only one:**

***Cyndaquil/Quilava was a whiney, jealous brat that I tried to pass off as a Woobie**

***Sudowoodo was a coward, plain and simple**

***Dusknoir was power-hungry, hypocritical, and overall a complete Schnoz-head (I think I might trademark that phrase.)**

***The Guardians and the Beasts were barely used, and were probably the biggest wastes of Legendary Pokémon ever (I practically made Celebi a One-Mon Spotlight-Stealing Squad)**

**That being said, this fic also introduces the series' first overarching plot (and the most prominent for quite a while), and finally puts Togepi/Togetic/Togepi-Again in a much more important light than she got in "The Wrath of Mewtwo". In fact, I kind of feel bad for Putting her on A Bus; but don't worry, there are other characters out there that will have an...interesting role (and no, they are not love interests for Pikachu; there will be a reason for that posted later on).**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say for now; you can expect to see SSB2 later tonight (might possibly not get here until tomorrow morning), but for those who at least seemed to ****_like_**** The Battle Begins, you'll LOVE this new one. Hehe...Zelink galore.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see all of you guys later.**


End file.
